Red Thread
by Maitery
Summary: Jong Hyeon (JR) et Ren sont des meilleurs amis qui vont voir leur amitié disparaître et devront faire face à différents dilemnes tels que l'amour,la guerre et la tristesse.
1. Chapter 1

**"L'amitié que nous menons n'était pas vraiment pas une amitié." **

La nuit était tombée, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Le regarde de Ren était concentré sur une seule étoile. Il avait éteint toutes les lumières de sa chambre juste pour admirer les étoiles, il était passionné par les étoiles depuis son enfance.

Soudain Jong Hyeon ,dit JR, entre et crie :

**"Le dîner est prêt!" **

Ren se retourne et voit son ami avec un air fâché sur le visage. Il s'excuse et sors de la chambre puis s'installe à table.

Tous les deux mangeaient sans s'échanger un mot. Et là JR brise le silence :

**"-Ren... Tu vois...j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose d'important."**

Ren lève sa tête et demande :

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " **

JR pose ses mains sur ses jambes et dit :

**"Voilà...c'est à propos de nous..."**

**-À propos de nous ?** Demande Ren.

**-Oui, tu vois je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion...".** Annonce JR.

Tout d'un coup, l'atmosphère avait changé. Ren regardait son ami, qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à parler. JR prend un verre d'eau avant d'annoncer ce qu'il avait à dire.

"**Ren...excuse-moi...mais...mais tu sais ce n'est pas pour t'énerver...mais tu vois je pouvais par le garder longtemps en moi...et bien voilà...j'ai utilisé l'argent du loyer de ce moi, pardonne-moi. **Déclare JR.

Ren s'étouffe avec son pain puis JR se lève et tapote le dos de son ami. Celui-ci se lève et s'exclame :

**"-Quoi?! Tu en as faits quoi avec ?! Je parie que tu l'as utilisé pour des filles ! C'est ça hein?**

**-Non non pas du tout...j'ai...**

**-Alors quoi? Je te laisse toujours l'argent parce que tu es le hyung et je pensais que tu aurais beaucoup plus de autorités mais au contraire Monsieur pense toujours à lui d'abord. Aish...**

Ren sort de table et s'enferme dans la chambre. Il a été vraiment déçu par JR, il n'avait pas changé depuis leur première rencontre. Ren avait pris la décision de chercher un autre endroit pour vivre, il avait allumé son ordinateur et cherchait des annonces immobilières.

Le lendemain JR s'était aperçu que Ren était partit sans lui à l'école. Ils étaient tout deux élèves au lycée Gyempo, un des lycée les plus élites, où seul les enfants de riche ou les enfants prodiges y avait accès. Cependant, Ren et JR étaient des cas particuliers.

En route Ren marchait lentement en écoutant de la musique et il avait sentit son élastique qui commençait à se détacher de ses cheveux blonds, il avait réussi à l'attraper avant qu'il tombe mais il avait aussi attraper une main. Il se retourne et voit Eunji qui lui sourie:

**"-Bonjour Ren! **

**-Eunji-ah ! Bonjour et pourquoi tu essaye toujours de m'enlever mon élastique ? **Demande Ren en souriant.

-**C'est que j'aimerai te voir un jour sans.** Déclaré Eunji.

Ren avait un léger sourire au lèvres et une envie de rire, il continuait d'avancé quand soudain Eunji lui demande:

**-Tiens, tu n'est pas avec JR aujourd'hui? **

-**Non...**Réponds Ren.

-**Yah, ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore disputés ? **Interroge Eunji.

**-Pas vraiment...**dit Ren.

La sonnerie avait sonné et JR n'était toujours pas là, tout le monde était rentré en cours excepté Ren, il attendait encore JR. Madame Taeyeon avait vu Ren qui restait dehors.

**"-Ren, que fais-tu là ? Tu vas être en retard!" **Prévient Madame Taeyeon.

Ren s'était excusé et il était rentré en cours, il était inquiet pour son ami. Il lui avait un message pendant l'heure de cours en espérant que tout va bien. La première heure de cours avait pris fin. Ren vérifie son téléphone et il n'y avait aucun nouveaux message.

**"-Ren! Ren!" **Ren se retourne et voit au loin Baekho, il était essoufflé.

**-Hyung ça va ? **Demande Ren.

**-Oui,oui,très bien. Il viendra en cours JR ? **Demande Baekho.

**-Je sais pas...**Réponds Ren.

-**Yah! Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes disputés les gars ?** S'exclame Baekho.** Bon si tu le vois dis lui de m' appeler d'accord ? **Dit-il avant de partir en courant.

Ren, inquiet, prend son téléphone et appelle JR. Il avait pensé que ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, la peut-être vexer. À ce moment, il avait aperçu JR au loin avec une fille et il souriait. Le téléphone tombe au sol et les yeux de Ren était rempli de colère.

Le coeur de Ren était comme poignardé à cet instant là

* * *

_Voici,ma toute première fanfic, j'espère que elle vous plaira ^_^ Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toutes les fautes que j'ai faites ( si j'en ai faites bien sur) Prochain chapitre pour très bientôt!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ren avait les yeux humides, il avait senti une main sur son épaule. Il se retourne et voit Minhyun. Ren ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui donc il commençait à partir jusqu'à que Minhyun lui attrape le bras et le traine en dehors du lycée, en passant juste devant JR et la baissa sa tête et suit Minhyun sans rien dire. Il était déchiré.

**"Ren ça va ."** Il leva sa tête à la voix de Minhyun.

Ren ne pouvait rien dire, il était perdu dans ses sentiments. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Pourquoi il a une envie de meurtre ? Depuis tout ce temps, pour Ren voir JR avec des filles c'était normal, mais cette fois c'était different, il était mort d'inquiétude pour lui alors que lui s'amuser avec des filles. Ren se fit tirer contre le torse de Minhyuk qui lui caresser la tête et dit:

**"-Tu peux pleurer si tu veux"**

Ren était à la fois surpris et furieux. Il choisit l'option de pleurer pour se calmer. Ses larmes coulaient sans arrêt. Après un long moment prés de Minhyun à être réconforté, Ren reprit la parole :

**"Minhyun... Hyung... Merci... Merci beaucoup."**

Minhyun lui montre le plus beau de son sourire et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans un silence. Ren s'arette devant la porte de son appartement et hésite pendant longtemps avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il rentre dans l'appartement et s'aperçoit que JR n'était pas encore rentré, il était soulagé car en aucun cas il voulait le jette son sac sur le canapé et s'assoit à côté. Il n'avait pas l'intention de pardonner à JR quoi qu'il dit. Soudain, il entend la porte s'ouvrir, il savait alors que c'était lui. JR se précipite dans le salon et voir Ren assis silencieusement sur le canapé. Sans rien dire, il s'avance et attrape le col de la chemise de Ren et le regarde droit dans les yeux :

**"-Il y a quoi entre toi et l'autre?**

**-L'autre ? **Demande surpris Ren par l'attitude de JR.

**-Minhyun! Je vous ai vu! **S'exclame JR.

Ren retire les mains de JR de son col mais celui-ci attrape ses poignets et les places au-dessus de sa tête

**"-Réponds! **Ordonne JR.

JR est bien plus fort que Ren, il ne parvenait pas à s'enfuir même s'il se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

**-C'est un ami, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? **Dit Ren en évitant le regard noir de JR.

JR lâche les poignets de Ren pour attraper son visage qui oblige donc Ren à le regarder dans les yeux.

**-Seulement ami ? **Demande-t-il.

Ren détourne son regard et hoche de la tête, il fut enfin libérer de l'emprise de JR, il s'avance vers leur chambre et dit :

**"- qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si on est plus que des amis ? **

**-Je le tuerai..."**

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fan fic ,je sais il est court mais je promets que le prochain sera bien plus long ^^ J'ai été vraiment touché par mon premier review et par le nombre de vues :')  
Bon, la suite pour très bientôt et encore une fois je suis désolé pour les fautes en français :


	3. Chapter 3

Ren se retourne et ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait vraiment surpris, il avait peur...peur de JR. Durant la nuit, Ren n'arrivait pas à dormir tout comme JR qui bougeait de nombreuses fois sur le lit. Ils partageaient le même lit mais il n'y avait aucune relation entre eux.

**"-Ren...pardonne-moi... **Dit JR à voix basse.

Ren se retourne alors et vit son ami face à lui, il était embarrassé mais demande d'un ton égoïste.

**-Pourquoi je devrai ? **

**-Et...bien...pour tout à l'heure et...**

JR se retourne pour prendre un paquet dans son tiroir à côté et il le tent à Ren qui se lève surpris. Il resta à le regarder pendant de longues minutes et ouvrit le paquet puis il découvrit une boîte sur laquelle il y avait écrit "Happy birthday Ren!" il l'ouvrit et prit le pendentif à l'intérieur.

**-C'est le même que la mienne mais avec mon nom. **Annonce JR en montrant son pendentif dont la plaque comportait le prénom de Ren.

**-Ne me dis pas que tu avais utilisé l'argent du loyer pour ça ? **Demande Ren.

JR hoche de la tête, Ren lui saute dessus et lui fait un câlin jusqu'à qu'il s'étouffe.

**-Idiot ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? **

JR n'a pas eu le temps de répondre car Ren lui posait tant de question telle que

**"- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours après notre dispute ? Qui était la fille ?" **

Ren voulait savoir, ces questions il voulait les poser bien plus tôt, il le regarda comme s'il voulait tout savoir sur lui. JR le poussa contre le lit et se mit califourchon sur lui,

il posa ses mains sur son torse et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**-JR...je peux savoir... **JR posa son index sur lèvres de Ren et dit:

**-Ren, écoute-moi d'abord et après viennent les questions compris ?**

Ren hoche de la tête, ce qui fait sourire JR qui par la suite dit :

**-Voilà, ton anniv' s'approchait et j'étais super nerveux, je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir comme cadeau de plus je n'avais pas assez d'argent, j'ai fait de petits travaux à temps partiel mais ce n'était pas assez, je me suis donc un peu servi du loyer.**

Il détourne son regard voyant Ren qui lui lançait un regard noir puis il continue.

**-J'étais toujours embêté par quel cadeau t'offrir alors après notre dispute j'ai demandé à une fille que je connais tôt le matin de m'accompagner pour te choisir un bon cadeau. **

**-C'est qui ? **Demande Ren soudainement.

**-C'est la cousine de Baekho, c'est elle qui m'a conseillée de t'acheter ce collier...Voilà,maintenant tu connais l'histoire. **Dit JR.

Il sentit comme un poids disparaître et aussi le coeur de Ren battre à une vitesse incroyable telle un TGV. Tout deux étaient légèrement devenus rouges et le silence dominait dans la pièce, il fut brisé par Ren qui dit :

**- Jeon Hyeon-ah...merci beaucoup...et je suis désolé aussi... **

JR enlace fort Ren qui se plaint de s'étouffer, ils rigolèrent avant de se rendre compte de leur position. Ils se remirent à leurs places respectives sur le lit et ils dormirent profondément.

Le lendemain à l'école, les deux jeunes garçons étaient de nouveau ensemble, ce qui dérangeait certaines personnes qui souhaitent voir leur amitié s'éffondrer. Durant le cours d'anglais, JR reçut un papier de la part de Minah, il l'ouvre et lit "Tu peux venir avec moi après les cours ." JR la regarde et lui sourit puis hoche de la tête.

**-Jeon Hyeon-sshi, peux-tu me traduire cette phrase en anglais ? **Demanda Madame Taeyeon.

JR se lève et tous les yeux de la classe étaient sur lui surtout celui des filles.

**-The wind that blow, slowly woke up all the flowers in the garden. **Répond t-il sans hésiter.

Il lance un regard à Ren qui lui sourit comme pour dire "bravo". Étant donné que JR était passionné par la danse et la musique en particulier, son intelligence en dehors était très élèves par rapport à tous les autres élèves de la classe. La sonnerie de la dernière heure de cours avait sonné, tous les élèves se précipitaient vers la sortie. Ren rangea ses affaires et quand il se retourna il vit JR en train de partir avec Minah.

**-Ah! Ren! Ne m'attends pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec Minah.** Dit JR en souriant avec un bras autour de Minah.

Ren n'était pas étonné, il savait que ce rendez-vous était comme tous les autres, dans lequel il sort avec une fille puis à la fin il lui dit que c'était juste pour s'amuser entre amis et que pour lui il n'y a rien de plus. Ren ne s'inquiéter pas même si au fond il aimerait arrêter JR de faire ça. En sortant du lycée, il mit ses écouteurs quand il sentit une main le frapper dans le dos. C'était Baekho accompagner de Minhyun, ce qu'il le surprend car il était censé être partit.

**-Tiens Ren, tu n'es pas avec JR? **Demande Baekho.

**-Il est en rendez-vous avec une fille. **Réponds Ren.

**-Qui? Qui ? Qui? **Demande alors celui-ci tout excité.

**-Minah de notre classe... **

Les yeux de Baekho s'agrandirent et il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu le mauvais prénom mais non.

**-Baekho Hyung ? **Appelle Ren.

**-Ren appelle JR! Rapidement ! **Ordonne Baekho.

Ren ne comprenait pas la situation et surtout il n'avait jamais vu Baekho si sérieux et inquiet. Baekho prit le téléphone de Ren voyant que celui-ci ne s'exécutait pas. Il compose le numéro de JR et attend tout en stressant jusqu'à que JR décroche.

**"-Allô ? Ren?**

**-JR tu es avec Minah ? Mec, enfuis-toi cette fille est dangereuse ! "**

* * *

_La suite! J'espère que ca vous plait toujours :) A la prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

De l'autre côté JR, était chez Minah, elle était dans la cuisine donc il se déplaça plus loin pour parler.

**"-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**-Cette fille va te blesser, enfuis...**

**-Il y a t-il un problème JR ?**

Il se retourne et voit Minah se tenir devant lui avec une tasse de thé à la main. Il raccroche et répond que ce n'était rien de grave. Ils s'assirent sur le fauteuil quand soudain Minah reçut un appel, elle part décrochée et à ce moment JR envoie un message aux garçons :**" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"**.

Soudain le portable de Minah vibre, curieux JR le prend et voit le message d'un certains Jinwoo. **"Minah, je t'aime ne me quittes pas"**. JR devient encore plus curieux donc cherche dans le répertoire et les photos de celle-ci. Il n'y avait que des hommes, dans les photos elle était toujours accompagnée d'un homme. Il transfère quelques photos à son téléphone. JR entend Minah revenir alors il repose rapidement le téléphone et prétend qu'il n'a rien vu. Ensuite ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter, JR regarde alors l'heure et s'excuse auprès de Minah, celle-ci voulait le raccompagner, mais JR l'a convaincu en disant que ses parents doivent s'inquiéter pour elle car il était trés tard.

Ren avait invité Baekho et Minhyun chez lui, Baekho connaissait déjà la situation de JR et Ren, mais pas Minhyun, qui était très étonné de savoir qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

**"-Bon tu m'expliques ? **Demande Ren à Baekho qui prit un très grand souffle avant de commencer.

**-Alors, voilà, Minah elle sort avec des garçons pour les faire tomber dans la dépression et certains d'entre eux meurt.**

Ren leva un sourcil, il n'avait pas compris sachant cela Baekho continu :

**-Elle rend les hommes fous d'elle et puis après les laisse, à cause d'elle plusieurs mecs du lycée se sont enfermés chez eux et certains selon des rumeurs se sont suicidés.**

Les yeux de Ren s'agrandirent, il ne pensait pas que ce genre de personne existait en même temps il s'inquiétait pour JR. Quand soudain il entend la porte s'ouvrit, c'était JR, il était essoufflé.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Minhyun ? **Demande JR.

**-J'ai été invité par Ren. **Répond Minhyun.

Ren se mit entre les deux et dit :

**-Yah ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous on réglera ça plus tard, mais avant... JR tu vas bien ?**

JR jette son sac sur le canapé et prit son téléphone puis défilent les photos qu'il avait trouvées dans le portable de Minah.

**-Ce sont des mecs du club sportifs du lycée et...ceux qui sont en classe spéciale du lycée. **Dit alors Minhyhn.

-**Exact! **S'exclame JR.

**-Mais pourquoi ?** Demande Ren confus.

Il eut un très long silence, les garçons réfléchissent pendant longtemps à propos de la situation.

**-Une sorte de vengeance... ? **Ren brisa le silence.

Les trois garçons le regardent et attendent une explication plus claire. Ren les regarde à son tour et s'assoit sur le canapé puis dit :

-**Mais vous voyez dans les films, les femmes font des trucs du genre pour se venger non... ? **Dit Ren.

Ils soupirent tous en même temps, ils avaient tous une seule chose en tête : arrêter Minah.

Le jour suivant, durant la première heure de cours, JR faisait de son mieux pour éviter les regards que lui lancer Minah, Ren lui surveiller les deux, car il était inquiet pour son ami. À midi, Minah prit le poignet de JR est sorti rapidement de la classe, Ren et Minhyun se précipitèrent de rejoindre Baekho, puis tous les trois suivirent silencieusement JR et Minah. Ils étaient ensuite tous les deux assis sur un banc derrière le lycée, elle lui tendit une boîte et dit :

**"-Je l'ai faits pour toi.**

JR ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un plat qui le séduisait rapidement, soudain il reçut quelque chose de petit et dur sur la tête, il se retourne discrètement et voit alors les garçons qui lui faisaient des signes de ne pas manger. Il se retourne à nouveau vers Minah, qui le regarda avec un air étonné, il referme alors la boîte et dit :

**"Minah...on doit parler. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**-Faire quoi ? **Demande Minah.

-**Tu sais...sortir avec des mecs et les mener dans la...dépression. **Répond JR.

Elle le regarda et éclata de rire, ses yeux étaient devenus humides.

-**JR tu me fais bien rire, moi menés des garçons en dépression ? Haha.**

JR ne comprenait plus, il voit la fille à côté de lui en train de se tenir les côtes à force d'avoir trop rigolé. Il se lève et dépose ses deux mains sur ses épaules puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**-Explique-moi. **Dit JR.

Elle s'arrêta de rire puis respire un bon coup avant de dire :

**"-Je n'ai jamais mené personne en dépression. C'est vrai que je suis sorti avec plusieurs garçons mais ils avaient tous des problèmes du genre : le match national des lycées, les examens, ou encore le concours d'art. Et ils stressaient tous en y pensant même pendant les rendez-vous ils ne pensaient qu'à leurs problèmes. J'ai essayé de les calmer mais ça n'a fait aucun effet donc j'ai rompu avec eux. Plus tard j'ai su que certains d'eux ont échoué ou perdu et ont arrêté de venir au lycée."**

Elle regarde le sol et une larme coulait sur sa joue, elle continue :

**-Les gens ont commencé à dire que c'était à cause de moi et que je portais malheur.**

JR la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

**-Tu ne me portes pas malheur, et je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi. **

Il la laisse dans ses bras jusqu'à que les trois garçons qui étaient cachés apparaissent, Baekho dit en pleurant :

**"Je suis désolé Minah... Tu es fille formidable."**

Ils rirent tous et les larmes se sont transformés en larmes de bonheur. Ils décident alors tous de sécher les cours et d'aller s'amuser en ville.

La nuit tombée, les garçons accompagnent Minah chez elle qui avait passé un très beaux après-midi auprès des garçons. Elle les salua et passa la porte de chez elle avec un très grand sourire. Sur le chemin, JR ne cessa d'éloigner Ren de Minhyun, Ren en avait assez et demande :

**"-Tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas entre toi et Minhyun ?**

Il ne répond pas donc Ren regarde Minhyun pour qu'il ait une réponse.

**-Je le hais.** Réponds Minhyhn.

JR lui lança un regard noir qui faisait rire Minhyun puis JR énerve le plaqué contre le mur.

**-Saches que c'est réciproque." **Dit JR.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux droits dans les yeux. Inquiets, Ren et Baekho les séparent et ils continuent la route en deux groupes. De retour chez eux, Ren et JR ne s'adressaient pas la parole. JR partit prendre une douche puis se rendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer le diner tandis que Ren après s'être changé, avait éteint la lumière de la chambre pour admirer les étoiles, il était tellement concentré avec son télescope qu'il ne sait pas rendit compte de la présence de de JR à côté de lui. Il se retourne surpris. JR l'avait allongé soudainement sur la table et se mit sur lui et l'enlaça.

**-JR ? **Demande Ren.

**-Laisse-moi rester comme ça un moment s'il te plaît.**

Ren le laissa faire, de cette manière ils ne seront plus distants c'est ce que pensait Ren. Soudain, le visage de JR se tenait en face de celui de Ren, de nouveau le coeur de Ren battait si fort. JR se rapproche et mort la lèvre inférieure de Ren, celui-ci gémit de douleur en s'accrochant au T-shirt de son ami.

**"-Comme ça il y a une preuve que tu m'appartiens " **Dit JR en se levant.

Il sortit de la chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ren était resté allongé et il était très confus. Quelle était ce sentiment dans son coeur ?

Les mots de JR raisonnaient dans sa tête.

* * *

_Comment trouvez vous cette suite ? Personellement je l'a trouve étrange xD Bon j'éspere que ça vous à plus :) Je posterai la suite bientôt ( enfin j'espére) Je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai faites aussi, alors bonne lecture :) _


	5. Chapter 5

Le jour suivant, Ren restait distant avec JR, il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Il se rappelle d'avoir dormi sur le canapé et d'avoir évité le plus possible les regards de JR.

**"-Bonjour Ren.**

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix d'Eunji qui par la suite remarqua la blessure sur la lèvre inférieure de Ren et demande :

**-Yah! Ren! Tu t'es battu ? **

**-Je suis tombé... " **Réponds Ren timidement.

Elle lui lança un regard suspect puis continua d'avancer, elle remarqua aussi que JR n'était pas avec lui, elle ne lui posa pas la question, pensant qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés et que bientôt ce sera régler. Au lycée Ren ne réussit pas à passer inaperçu avec sa blessure, il se précipita alors à l'infirmerie pour se mettre un pansement discret. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit de l'infirmerie quand soudain il entendit des bruits venant du lit à côté. Il se lève et s'approche, il y avait un jeune homme au teint clair, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux mystérieux. Ren retourna sur son lit et fait semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Par la suite, il entendit des pas, le jeune garçon était enfin sorti de la pièce. Ren soupira. Il partit en cours et vit alors que JR n'était pas encore là. Il s'assoit à sa place habituelle et sortit ses affaires. Madame Taeyeon arriva en compagnie d'un jeune garçon elle lui demande de se présenter mais celui-ci reste silencieux.

**-Bon, je vous présente Aron, c'est un élevé transféré. Il vient d'Amérique. **Dit Madame Taeyeon.

Elle lui dit ensuite de prendre place à côté de Ren, celui-ci était devenu rouge. Le garçon qu'il avait vu plus tôt à l'infirmerie est maintenant son camarade de classe. C'est à midi que JR apparu, il chercha d'abord Ren et ne le trouva nulle part dans le lycée, il vit alors Baekho et lui demande :

**"-Mec, tu n'aurais pas vu Ren ?**

**-Ren ? Je crois qu'il est avec le nouveau de ta classe, attention c'est un beau-gosse. **Réponds Baekho en riant.

**-Où ça ?** Interroge JR.

**-Je les ai vus près de la classe de biologie et...''**

Baekho n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que JR partit en courant. Il trouva Ren avec Aron près de la salle culinaire, celle qui était à côté la classe de biologie, il attrape directement le poignet de Ren, celui-ci fut surpris et détourne son regard.

**"-Viens! **Ordonne JR en le tirant par le poignet.

Soudain, Aron s'arrête devant lui. JR, énervé, dit :

**-Dégage de mon chemin et ne t'approche pas de mon ami.**

**-Ton ami n'a pas fini de me faire visiter le lycée." **Réponds Aron.

JR lâcha le poignet de Ren et jette son poing sur la figure de Aron qui fait de même, JR alors le plaqua contre le mur et prit son col d'une main et de l'autre il s'apprêtait à lancer un deuxième coup quand soudain ils entendirent le professeur de sport Mr Kang. Les trois garçons firent emmener dans le bureau du principal, celle-ci fut très étonné, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait à faire à une telle situation, où les élèves se battaient dans l'enceinte du lycée. Elle demande :

**"-Alors, qui a commencé ?**

Les trois garçons ne répondirent pas, donc elle se lève et pose à nouveau sa question cependant elle n'obtient toujours pas de réponse.

-**Très bien, vous serrez tous les trois collés pendant 1 semaine à la bibliothèque du lycée.''**

Elle leur fait signe de quitter la pièce. Ils sortirent et aucun d'entre eux échangèrent de paroles jusqu'à être retour en classe

* * *

_Excusez-moi du retard,j'étais trop occupés avec les cours et les devoirs... J'espère que ce chapître vous a plu même si il est un peu court ^^ Les reviews sont les bienvenus :) Bonne Lecture! _


	6. Chapter 6

De retour en classe, il eut des chuchotements entre les élèves qu'on pouvait entendre de loin. Les 3 garçons s'assirent à leurs places respectives, JR lança un regard noir à Aron qui par la suite détourne son regard. Ren, lui, était très en colère contre JR, il se dit que cette fois il ne lui pardonnera pas, c'était fini. À la fin des cours, Ren se précipite de ranger ses affaires avant que arrive et dit :

**-Ren,Jeon Hyeon et Aron suivez moi. **

Ils suivirent alors silencieusement le professeur, et arrivèrent à la bibliothèque du lycée. C'était un ancien bâtiment les élèves ne venaient pas souvent a la bibliothèque. L'intérieur était très calme, le professeur dit ensuite :

**-Alors voilà, vous devez nettoyer la bibliothèque pour aujourd'hui. Demain ce sera une tache différente. Compris ?**

M. Kang quitte la bibliothèque, et les trois garçons restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à que JR dit :

**-C'est a cause de toi, le nouveau.**

Aron le regarde et laisse échapper un léger rire

**-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? **Demande JR,énervé.

**-Le fait que tu sois **bête. Répond Aron en se moquant.

JR s'apprêtait à le frapper quand soudain Ren se mit devant lui et dit :

**-JR,ça suffit. On doit nettoyer.**

Un silence dominait la pièce puis Aron se dirigea vers la salle de ménage et prit deux plumeaux et en tendit un à Ren puis lança un balai à JR qui le rattrapa. Ils se mirent rapidement au travail. Toutes les étagères, où les livres étaient rangés, étaient remplis de poussières. Après s'en être débarrassé Aron et Ren passent la serpiere dans l'entière bibliothèque tandis que JR s'occupe de nettoyer les fenêtres et de temps en temps il lancé des petits regard en direction de Aron et Ren. Enfin, plus ils étaient rapides et plus vite le travail était fini. Ils n'avaient plus de force, ils s'allongèrent chacun sur une table, soudain Aron se lève et part sans rien dire. Quant à JR et Ren ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à que Ren se lève à son tour et commence à partir et là JR le retiens par le bras.

-**Ren...**dit- il en s'approchant.

Celui-ci retire son bras de l'emprise de JR et sortit de la bibliothèque. JR tomba au sol, il l'avait blessé et il savait que ce sera difficile de se faire pardonner, calmement, il prit son sac et parti. Sur le chemin, il se demandait comment il pourrait s'excuser auprès de Ren. Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, il prit un grand souffle puis entra et à sa surprise Ren n'était pas là. Il se contenta de s'allonger sur le canapé et décida de l'attendre. Cependant, il se faisait tard et Ren n'était toujours pas rentré. Inquiet, JR appelle Baekho.

**-Ren n'est pas avec toi ?**

**-Ren ? Non, pourquoi ? **Demande Baekho.

**-Il n'est pas encore rentré.** Répond JR.

**-Quoi? Il faut aller le chercher ! Je te rejoins d'accord ? **Dit Baekho.

**-Oui...**Dit calmement JR.

Au fond il n'était pas calme, il était inquiet, stressé et bouleversé. Il se blâma en pensant que c'est à cause de lui que Ren est parti. Il serre fort ses poings pour ne pas pleurer et sort de l'immeuble. Et là, Baekho arrive essouffler.

**-Yah! Encore une dispute ? Aish...**

JR ne répondit pas, et les deux commencèrent à le chercher partout dans la ville mais il ne se trouva nulle part. Il était alors dans les environs de une heure du matin et aucun des deux n'avaient trouvé Ren. Ils décident de retourner à l'appartement mais il n'est toujours pas là

Le jour suivant, JR part au lycée. Il ne disait plus bonjour et se contentait seulement de regarder son téléphone espérant qu'il reçoit un message de la part de Ren. C'est alors que Ren apparaît au côté de Minhyun. JR, surpris, se lève de sa chaise, le garçon devant lui souriait et était avec la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde. C'était comme un cauchemar pour lui.

* * *

_J'ai pris un peu de temps et je tiens à m'excuser. J'aime beaucoup cette fan fic mais je crois qu'elle ne plaît pas à tout le monde... Bon, je vais rester positive et je vais quand même essayer de la continuer ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

Ren croisa le regard de JR mais l'ignora et s'assit à sa place, à côté de lui vient alors s'asseoir Aron.

**-Hyung! **Bonjour! Dit Ren.

**-Bonjour**. Répond Aron étonner.

C'est alors que Madame Taeyeon entre dans la salle de classe et annonce :

**-Bonjour. Comme vous le savez chaque année on organise un voyage pour les premières du lycée. Cette année vous êtes des premières donc nous avons décidé de vous emmener en Angleterre.**

Des cris de joie se font entendre chez les élèves excepté chez JR. Madame Taeyeon continue :

**-Je vous distribuerez à la fin du cours les papiers et les programmes mais maintenant on reprend le cours. **

Tout le monde était devenus sérieux et se mettait à travailler. À la fin des cours, le professeur de sport M. Kang vient chercher les trois garçons comme prévu et les emmène dans la salle de matériel de sport.

**-Voyons... Aujourd'hui vous allez ranger le matériel et nettoyer le gymnase. **

Le professeur quitte les lieux. Les garçons se regardent entre eux puis Aron commence à prendre deux balles de basket dans la main et la range dans le panier. Ren le suivit et range les balles qui trainaient au sol dans les différents paniers. Quant à JR, il sortit de la salle avec à la main une raclette et un sceau. Il décide de nettoyer le sol du gymnase. Une fois terminé Aron sortit de la salle de matériel accompagné de Ren tout souriant. Il le salue et s'en va. À ce moment Minhyun entre dans le gymnase et passe à côté de JR. Ren le remarque donc il prit son sac et le suivit à la sortie sans même regarder JR qui le regardait partir. JR en avait assez, il prit son sac et partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. De retour chez lui, il prit tous les affaires de Ren et les mit au sol dans le salon, il envoya ensuite un message à Ren qui dit :

_**"Viens chercher tes affaires avant que je les brule.''**_

Il était conscient que cela ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation entre lui et son meilleur ami mais il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur en lui. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Ren avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ça lui faisait très mal à l'intérieur. Il ne veut plus avoir ce genre de douleur. Soudain, il entend la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Ren, il s'avance dans le salon et découvre ses affaires en bazar sur le sol. Silencieusement, il les prend et les ranges et là JR, qui était assis, se lève et prend le visage de Ren entre ses mains.

**-Ren...Je t'en prie..Ne me laisse pas...**

Ren retire sa tête de ses mains et continue de ranger rapidement tout d'un coup JR plaque Ren contre le sol et se place au-dessus de lui. Il déboutonne la chemise de son ami, celui-ci tente de se débattre mais en vain. JR, plonge sa tête dans le cou de Ren et lui dépose plusieurs baisers qui font frisonner le corps entier de Ren. Ensuite, il emmêle ses doigts avec ceux de Ren et l'embrasse. Surpris, Ren le repousse en mettant ses mains sur son torse. JR relève son visage et fait face au visage rouge de Ren. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il commence à se rapprocher de lui quand soudain Ren dit :

**-JR...je t'en supplie...arrête.**

À ces mots, JR s'écarte brusquement de Ren. Il reprend conscience et vient de se rendre compte qu'il allait faire une très grosse erreur. Il allait faire l'amour avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

_La suite! Merci à Lynariae, ton message m'a remonté le moral pour être honnête :) Un grand merci aussi à tous les personnes qui continuent de lire cette fan fic :) Je vais faire de mon mieux! Ah, et aussi excusez mes fautes ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

Ren se dépêche de se relever puis se dirige avec quelques uns de ses affaires vers la sortie. JR, lui, baisse la tête et tente de oublier ce qui vient de se passer cependant il n'arrive pas. Maintenant c'est pour de bon. Ren le déteste. Il s'assoit dans un coin de l'appartement puis croise ses bras. Quand soudain il reçoit un appel il décroche :

**-Allô ? **

**-JR ? C'est Minah. Est ce qu'on peut se voir ? **

-**Maintenant ? **

**-Oui. J'ai besoin de te parler. **

JR accepte de la rencontrer. Il sort de l'appartement puis se rend en direction de la maison de Minah, celle-ci attend JR sur le palier de sa maison et une fois qu'elle l'a vu elle se précipite de sortir.

**-JR, est ce que ca va ? **

JR affiche alors un sourire forcé qui peut tromper n'importe qui. Il répond:

**-Oui très bien et toi ? **

**-Non tu ne vas pas bien. Suis-moi. **Dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Elle prend JR par le bras et le traîne jusqu'au café du coin. Tous deux prennent place dans une table isolée. Le serveur vient et leur demande leur commande :

-**Je prendrais un café au lait.** Dit Minah.

**-Un jus de fruit.** Dit alors JR.

Une fois que le serveur part. Minah regarde JR qui lui regarde par la fenêtre avec un air triste sur le visage. Minah alors dit :

**-JR...Tu sais...J'ai vu Ren la dernière fois. **

JR arrête de regarder par la fenêtre et se tourne vers Minah. Elle continue.

**-Il...Il était avec Minhyun...**

C'est alors que le serveur ramène leur commande. JR prend son verre de jus à la main et tire entre ses lèvres un peu de ce liquide.

**-J'ai remarqué que en ce moment vous n'êtes pas ensemble...comme avant. **Ajoute Minah.

Une fois qu'il a fini de complètement boire son jus JR dit avec un large sourire aux lèvres :

**-C'est exact. Nous sommes plus amis.**

Minah n'a pas eu le temps de répondre que JR paye pour sa commande et s'en va. Une fois sortie, il inspire fortement l'air frais puis prend son téléphone et compose un numéro.

**-Allô ? Jessica ? C'est JR. Ca fait longtemps que on s'est pas vu ca te dit que on se voit la maintenant. Parfait. A toute de suite. **

Il raccroche puis marche comme il marché lorsque il a un rendez-vous avec une fille.

De l'autre côté Ren était chez Eunji. Celle-ci savait que lui et JR s'étaient disputés sans même lui demander. Pendant qu'il visionner la télévision elle essaye de contacter JR mais il ne décroche pas. Fatiguée, elle arrête de l'appeler et va s'asseoir à côté de Renn.

**-Ren...Tu devrais parler avec JR. Vous n'avez pas encore parlé non ? **

**-Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Je n'ai rien à lui dire de toute façon. **

**-Mais c'est ton meilleur ami tu dois bien avoir quelque chose à lui dire. Sur ce cas, je pense que vous devez prendre du temps et bien discuter. **

Ren l'ignore. Il ne veut pas lui parler quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne veut ni le voir. Soudain son téléphone vivre. Il reçoit un message de la part de Minhyun.

**''Ren. Je dois te parler. Viens à la bibliothèque." **

Ren se précipite de prendre son sac et salue Eunji puis part. Bientôt il était arrivé en face de la bibliothèque. Minhyun l'attend tout en écoutant de la musique et lorsqu'il voit Ren il éteint sa musique puis se jette dans les bras de Ren.

**-Minhyun ? **Demande Ren.

**- Ren...J'ai besoin de toi. **

Ren se retire de ses bras et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Minhyun le regarde puis ses yeux se dirigent vers le sac rempli d'affaire de Ren.

**-Tu pars quelque part ? **Demande t-il.

**-Non...J'ai juste quitté l'appartement. **Répond t-il.

**-Et pourquoi ? **

**-J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Minhyun, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? **

Minhyun hoche de la tete puis emmène Ren chez lui. Sa maison était grande et comporté deux étages. Il demande à Ren de s'installer dans le salon puis vient s'installer à côté de lui.

**-Ren...Ça te dit de vivre avec moi ? **

Ren a eu l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Il le regarde avec un air interrogateur.

**-J'aimerais que tu vives avec moi dans cette maison. **Ajoute t-il.

**-Pourquoi si soudainement ? **Demande Ren inquiet.

**-Mes parents sont partis. Ils ont divorcés et ils me laissent tout deux cette maison. **

Pour la première fois, Ren voit un Minhyun si triste. Il semblait si fragile à ce moment. Sans attendre, Ren le prit entre ses bras.

**-Ca va aller t'inquiète pas. Je vais rester avec toi. **

Minhyun se serre contre le torse de Ren. Il sentit une douceur qu'il n'a jamais sentit auparavant. Pas seulement ça mais il sentit aussi son cœur qui battit à un rythme irrégulier.

* * *

_Voila, Voila. Bon ça avance doucement mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite sera plus rapide ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Question : Avec qui vous verrez bien Ren ?_


	9. Chapter 9

De son côté JR rentre du rendez-vous. Pendant seulement quelques heures il réussit à oublier Ren cependant lorsqu'il passe devant différents lieux tels que le parc ou l'épicerie il voit le visage souriant de Ren et ca recommence à lui faire mal. Il marche tout en pensant à Ren quand soudain il heurte une personne.

**-Excusez moi.** Dit-il sans même se retourner.

**-JR ?** Demande alors la personne.

C'était Aron. Il avait à la main des sacs de courses. JR lui lance un regard noir puis continue sa route sans même lui répondre. Aron le rattrape et se met devant lui.

**-Tu veux quoi ?** Demande JR.

**-Pourquoi tu agis comme ca avec moi ? **

**-Comment ? **

Aron lâche un soupir puis pousse JR contre le mur.

**-Ecoutes, je sais pas ce que tu as contre moi mais j'aimerais que tu arrête de blesser Ren. **

JR le pousse à son tour puis le regarde de haut en bas et dit :

**-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires donc dégages. **

**-Si. Je ne te laisserais pas blesser Ren.**

JR continue son chemin. Aron lui avance et à ce moment il cogne quelque chose à terre. Un portable. C'était le portable de JR. Aron se permet de l'allumer et regarder le contenu. Le font d'écran était une photo de lui et Ren. Un petit sourire nait sur ses lèvres de Aron. Il décide alors de garder le portable.

La nuit tombée, Minhyun et Ren font le diner du soir. Ren réussit à redonner le sourire à Minhyun cependant Ren n'afficha pas un vrai sourire en face de Minhyun. Faire la cuisine comme ca lui rappeler des souvenirs avec JR. Cet époque lui manquait soudainement.

**-Ren ?** Appelle Minhyun.

**-Oui..? **

**-Tu as l'air perdu. **Fait remarquer Minhyun.

**-Ce n'est rien. Bon c'est prêt, si on manger ? **

Ils se mirent à tables et dégustèrent leur diner dans un silence. Minhyun brise le silence :

**-Ren...Tu es bien sure de vouloir vivre avec moi ? **

**-Oui, ca ne me dérange pas..Enfin si ca te dérange pas. **

Minhyun fait un non de la tête. Une fois le diner terminé, Minhyun dirige Ren vers la chambre d'invité qui est au second étage.

**-Elle est bien trop grande pour moi tout seul.** Dit Ren surpris.

**-C'est vrai. Tu partagé une chambre avec JR c'est normal qu'elle te paraisse grande**.

Soudain, l'atmosphère change. Le visage de Ren s'assombrit. Minhyun se rend compte qu'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il ajoute :

**-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas****…**

**-C'est pas grave. Juste que je ne veux plus que tu parles de lui à partir de maintenant.**

**-Oui. **

Ren entre dans la chambre puis ferme la porte derrière lui. Il s'allonge sur le lit et laisse ses yeux se fermés. Soudain une image apparaît, celle de JR. Il se réveille et regarde autour de lui. JR n'est pas là. Il ne sera plus là.

Le lendemain, JR se réveille sur le canapé. La chemise à moitié ouverte et les cheveux en pétard. Il cherche son portable mais ne le trouve pas. Il saute du canapé et cherche dans tout l'appartement cependant il ne trouve rien.

**-****Merde...Ou je l'ai mis ? **

Soudain il se souvient d'avoir heurté Aron et d'avoir fait tomber son portable a terre. Sans attendre, il sort et fais le chemin jusqu'à l'épicerie. Dans les coins il cherche désespérément son portable néanmoins rien de tel. Fatigu, il retourne chez lui. Il s'aperçoit alors que il est 10 heure et que il est vachement en retard pour le lycée. Rapidement, il enfile son uniforme, arrange ses cheveux puis sort. Une fois arrivée au lycée, il monte les marches deux par deux jusqu'à sa classe. Arrivé en haut, il voit que il n'est pas le seul en retard. Aron lui aussi était en retard. JR l'ignore puis frappe à la porte. Le professeur ouvre.

**-Excusez moi je suis en retard.** Dit JR.

**-Et pour quelle raison ? **

JR ne sait pas quoi répondre, il regarde le sol c'est alors que Aron dit :

-**On a aidé une personne âgée sur la route. **

**-C'est vrai ?** Demande le professeur en regardant JR.

JR se contente de hocher la tête. Le professeur les laissent entrer puis chacun part s'asseoir à sa place.

Pendant le cours, JR ne prêtait pas attention a la leçon et regardait par la fenêtre et soudain derrière lui un élève lui transmet un message.

''_JR. On peut se voir à la pause__?-Minah''_

Il regarde en direction de celle-ci puis ne dit rien. A la pause de midi, Minah interpelle JR et lui demande de la suivre. Ils arrivent à l'arrière du lycée. JR s'assoit sur un des bancs et Minah reste debout.

-**JR. Pourquoi tu n'a pas répondu à mes messages hier ? **

-**J'ai perdu mon portable. **Répond t-il.

Sans attendre, elle fouille dans ses poches.

**-****Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Demande JR.

**-****Je vérifie si c'est vrai. **

Elle s'assoit a coté de lui puis lui prend la main.

**-JR…tu sors bien avec moi n'est ce pas ? **

**-Oui. Pourquoi ? **

**-Il y a des amis a moi qui t'ont vu avec une fille hier. **

JR ne répond pas. Elle le regarde mais lui ne fait que d'admirer le sol. Elle enlève alors sa main puis se met debout. Elle laisse un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres puis le gifle fortement.

**-JR…Tu n'est qu'un idiot…Un salaud..Je te déteste. **Dit-elle en pleurant.

Elle le gifle une dernière fois puis s'en va en courant. JR reste immobile. Il pose une main sur sa joue puis sourie. Il le mérite pense t-il. Soudain, il voit au loin Aron ainsi que Ren. Celui-ci montrait quelque chose sur son téléphone à Ren. Le visage de Ren alors s'assombrit et il parti sans rien dire. Aron sourit. JR se précipite sur lui et lui prend le col de sa chemise.

**-Tu lui as montré quoi ? **

Aron retire son col puis arrange sa chemise. Il commence à avancer mais JR l'en empêche.

**-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?** Demande t-il.

JR hoche de la tête alors Aron lui dit :

**-Très bien. Suis moi. **

Il emmène alors JR hors du lycée. Ils arrivent bientôt en face d'une vieux entrepôt.

**-Pourquoi on est ici ?** Demande JR.

Sans donner de réponse. Aron fonce sur lui et lui donne un coup au niveau du ventre. JR se tord à cause de la douleur.

**-Yah ! Tu sais que je déteste les mecs comme toi. Toujours ayant eu les filles derrière soi et ****être classé ****parmi les premiers du lycée. Tu te prend pour qui hein ? Alors que tu es gay. **

JR peut tout tolérer mais des qu'il a entendu le mot de gay venir de la bouche de Aron il lui lance son poing dans la figure.

**-****Répète ca encore une fois et tu pourras dire adieu a ta vie. **

**-Tu es gay. **

Enervé, JR se jette sur lui et lui roue de coup il s'arrête lorsqu'il entend des pas.

**-JR ? **

C'était Ren. Il affiche un visage inquiet. Un visage que JR n'aurai jamais voulu voir.

* * *

_Bon dans quelques chapitres ce sera la fin ;_; Bonne lecture j'espère aussi que la fin ne vous décevra pas :) _


	10. Chapter 10

JR se lève rapidement et s'approche de Ren mais celui-ci recule.

**-Tu es horrible. **

JR sentit son cœur se briser. Il eu une envie de disparaître à ce moment la. Il regarde Ren qui court en direction d'Aron pour l'aider à se relever. Ensemble ils partent mais avant Aron se tourne vers JR et lui sourit sans que Ren s'en aperçoit. Bientôt, ils se rendent à l'infirmerie ensemble.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? **Demande l'infirmière.

**-Je suis tombé.** Ment Aron.

Ren le regarde et tente de savoir pourquoi il a menti. Aron alors lui fait signe de partir. Ren obéit et part puis rencontre Baekho.

**-Ren, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? **

**-Rien. **Répond Ren froidement.

Il commence à partir puis s'arrête et dit à Baekho :

**-Si tu vois JR. Dis lui que en aucun cas je veux le voir et que je l'ai effacé de ma vie. **

Baekho, ébahi, part à la recherche de JR, celui-ci avance vers sa classe avec le poing serré et le visage terrorisé.

**-Mec, est ce que ça va ? Il se passe quoi entre toi et Ren ? **

Baekho ne reçoit pas de réponse. JR prend son sac puis se dirige vers la sortir du lycée. Voyant que son ami n'est pas bien Baekho part en direction de sa classe pour aller chercher son sac lui aussi et suivre JR. Soudain, JR heurte Eunji dans les escaliers, elle remarque alors que JR a son sac à la main et va vers la sortie du lycée, elle dit donc :

**-Ce n'est pas bien de sécher JR. Tu dois retourner en classe. **

Cependant elle non plus ne reçut pas de réponse de la part de JR. Il avance vers la grille mais le surveillant l'arrête.

**-Jeune homme où tu vas ?** Demande t-il.

**-Je ne me sens pas bien. Je rentre chez moi. **

**-Oui mais il faut avoir un mot de la part d'un prof ou de l'infirmière. Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir. **

JR ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Le surveillant lui demande alors d'attendre le temps qu'il aille chercher quelqu'un. Toutefois JR désobéit et saute la grille. Il est alors suivi de Baekho. Ils avancent tous deux en direction de l'appartement de JR. Une fois arrivée, JR jette son sac sur le canapé et s'enferme dans la chambre quant à Baekho il va près de la porte et dit :

**-JR, il faut que tu m'expliques. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **

Toujours pas de réponse. Il continue :

**-Toi et Ren vous ****êtes**** des amis non ? Vous devez ne pas vous battre comme ca. Même si il fait des erreurs tu dois l'aider et ****être**** à ses côtés non ? Rappelle-toi qu'il n'a personne d'autre que toi. Et c'est pareil pour toi JR. **

C'est vrai. JR connaît Ren depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant. Entre eux, il y a toujours eu des disputes mais la minute suivante ils redeviennent des amis. Ce qui a rendu jaloux les personnes autour d'eux. Ils sont allés dans la même école, dans le même collège et ils sont maintenant dans le même lycée. Tout cela parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter la séparation de l'autre. Eux qui étaient inséparables à l'époque sont maintenant deux être qui ne veulent pas se voir. La raison est inconnue.

**-JR. Si tu ne sors pas j'appelle Ren. **Prévient alors Baekho.

JR ne voulait pas entendre son prénom. Ça le blesse tellement. Soudain on entend de l'autre côté de la porte Baekho en train de parler au téléphone.

**-Oui. S'il te plait. C'est urgent. Question de vie ou de mort. **

Il raccroche puis s'en va s'installer sur une chaise. Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnerie retente cependant la personne qui est à la porte n'est pas Ren mais Aron.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Demande Bako

**-Je viens déposer quelque chose que JR à oublié. **Répond celui-ci.

Il tend alors à Baekho le portable de JR. Celui-ci le remercie puis ferme la porte et glisse sous la porte de la chambre le portable de JR. Il le prend et regarde le contenu. Un message apparaît.

_''Tu n'aurais pas du nous laisser faire l'heure de colle tous seul.'' _

Le message est suivi d'une photo. Sur cette photo, Aron était sur le point d'embrasser Ren. Sans attendre, JR sort de sa chambre et descend dans la rue pour rattraper Aron. Il le tire par son tee-shirt et le plaque contre le mur. Ils se lancent des regards noirs jusqu'à que Aron laisse un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Enervé, JR s'apprête à lui jeter son poing dans la figure mais il se fait interrompre par la voix de Ren :

**-JR. Arrête****.** Dit-il.

JR lâche Aron puis s'enfuit mais bientôt Baekho l'empêche de s'en aller afin d'avoir une discussion avec son meilleur ami.

**-Vous devez parler.** Dit alors Baekho.

**-Ils n'ont rien ****à**** se dire. **Annonce Aron.

**-Tais-toi s'il te plaît.** Réplique Baekho en regardant Aron.

Celui-ci s'avance vers Baekho. Les deux se regardent en face puis commencent à préparer leur poing mais soudain Baekho détourne son regard et remarque que ni Ren et ni JR sont là. Les deux amis sont rentrés dans leur appartement. JR était assis sur le canapé quant à Ren sur une chaise. Un silence domine dans la pièce. JR brise ce silence :

**-Ren…pardonne moi… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…Je…**

**-Ne dis rien. Tu commence déjà à m'****énerver****. **

JR obéit à son ami et se tait. Ren continue :

**-****Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y pu arriver entre nous mais j'ai compris que ça a changé****…****notre amitié****…****Je pense que on devrait ne plus se voir…si on ne veut pas que ça s'aggrave entre nous.**

JR se lève et se positionne en face de son ami.

**-Tu as tort. Rien n'a changé dans notre amitié. C'est moi qui a changé. Ren, je suis le seul qui a brisé notre amitié. **

Ren ne savait que répondre. D'une part il avait raison, c'est depuis que JR avait commencé à agir de façon assez étrange avec Ren que leur amitié avait petit à petit changé. C'était peut-être de sa faute mais Ren se sentait aussi coupable pour avoir ignoré JR et le blesser jusqu'à qu'ils devient une autre personne. Soudain, JR se met à genoux prés de Ren et ses yeux en direction de ceux de son ami.

**-Ren..Je t'aime. **

Les yeux de Ren s'agrandissent. Ses lèvres cherchent des mots pour répondre à l'homme présent en face de lui.

* * *

_Et bien...Une suite assez étrange x) Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres :s Bonne lecture et merci encore pour les reviews ! (Excusez moi pour les fautes aussi) _


	11. Chapter 11

Ce jour là, Ren ne donne pas de réponse à JR et s'enfuit chez son ami Minhyun. Celui-ci découvre son ami en larmes. Il l'installe dans le salon et prend place à côté de lui. Les larmes de Ren ne cessent de couler et pouvant pas voir cela Minhyun prend Ren dans ses bras. Dans peu de temps, il arrête de pleurer et essuie ses larmes sur ses joues. Il regarde en direction de Minhyun qui lui affiche un sourire.

**-Il s'est confessé.** Annonce Ren.

**-Quoi ? Qui ?** Demande Minhyun surpris.

**-JR…**

Le garçon en face de lui ne sait que répondre. C'était si soudain, il savait que JR aimait Ren mais il n'avait pas pensé à ce que JR se déclare si rapidement. Il se retrouve maintenant dans la confusion. Il lance un regard au visage inquiet de Ren puis détourne son regard.

**-Et qu'est ce que tu lui à répondu ?** Demande t-il d'un ton presque froid.

**-Je ne lui ai pas encore répondu.** Répond Ren en baissant la tête.

Un soupir de soulagement échappe des lèvres de Minhyun. Il va profiter du temps qu'il lui reste pour conquérir Ren avant JR. C'est la seule chose qui lui reste à faire. Il ne peut pas perdre contre JR comme il à toujours perdu contre lui. Il veut se venger. Peu importe comment mais Minhyun veut prouver à JR que il n'est pas le seul gagnant sur cette terre.

**-Hyung ...**Apelle Ren.

**-Ren, tu dois réfléchir avant de donner ta réponse. Réfléchir à tout. Aux conséquences et aux avantages. D'accord ?** Dit-alors Minhyun.

Ren acquiesce de la tête alors Minhyun le prend une dernière fois dans ses bras et puis le libère pour le laisser aller dans sa chambre. Une fois dans sa chambre, Ren tombe sur le lit. Il tente de réfléchir mais à chaque fois il voit le visage de JR. Lui-même, il ne savait pas si il éprouver les mêmes sentiments que JR. Il se demandait alors pourquoi il l'avait fui depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé. Si il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui il aurait du simplement prendre ce baiser à la légère et pas en faire tout un plat. Mais, depuis, à chaque moment qu'il rencontre JR son cœur ne peut s'empêcher de battre fortement et de lui faire mal. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il avait décidé d'agir froidement avec JR. Afin de ne pas avoir à nouveau cette douleur pénible.

Le lendemain, Ren se réveille avec des douleurs à la tête. Il ouvre ses yeux et découvre Minhyun en face de lui.

**-Bonjour.** Dit Minhyun.

**-Ah...Bonjour…Il est quelle heure ? On va être en retard. **

**- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu ne te sens pas bien tu peux rester tu sais ?** Propose Minhyun en voyant les cernes en dessous des yeux de Ren.

**-Non ça va aller.** Répond Ren.

Il se dirige alors vers la salle de bain avec son uniforme. Il sort et Minhyun l'attend puis s'approche de lui et lui arrange sa cravate.

**-Merci...**Dit Ren.

Minhyun se contente de sourire. Ren trouve que Minhyun agit de manière étrange. D'habitude, même si ses cheveux sont en pétard ou que sa cravate est mal mise Minhyun ne lui prévient jamais. Ils mangent alors le petit-déjeuner dans un silence puis ils sortent de la maison. Ils marchent chacun de leur côté quand soudain ils aperçoivent, dans la cour du lycée, JR en compagnie de Baekho. Tout d'un coup Minhyun prit la main de Ren entre sa main. Ren, surpris le regarde et lui demande :

**-Minhyun ?**

Minhyun sourit et croise le regard de JR. Celui-ci s'approche des deux amis et après avoir lancés un regard noir à Minhyun, il se tourne vers Ren qui baisse la tête.

**-On doit parler. **Annonce JR.

Minhyun lâche la main de Ren pour suivre JR. Il lui dit avant de partir :

**-Je te rejoins après. **

Ren regarde Minhyun partir avec JR. Derrière lui, Baekho pose une main sur son épaule et lui sourit :

**-Ren, j'espère juste que tu n'a pas fait le mauvais choix. **

**-Le mauvais choix ?** Demande Ren confus.

**-Oui, choisir Minhyun à la place de JR.** Répond Baekho.

Ils partent alors chacun dans leurs classes respectives. De l'autre côté, JR avait emmené Minhyun au gymnase du lycée.

**-Bon, tu m'explique ce qu'on fait ici ?** Demande Minhyun.

JR s'approche alors de lui et lui dit :

**-Laisse Ren tranquille. **

**-Non.** Répond Minhyun.

Enervé, JR le plaque au sol et se positionne au dessus de lui mais bientôt Minhyun le pousse violemment et se s'assoit au niveau de son ventre.

**-Ecoutes JR, j'ai décidé de ne plus perdre contre toi. Je vais te prendre ce qui te rend heureux. Ton meilleur ami. Et je vais te laisser découvrir la perte. **

**-Qu'est ce tu racontes ? **

Il attrape alors le col de son T-shirt et s'approche de son visage.

**-Ne joue pas l'innocent. **

**-Je ne comprends rien du tout.** Dit JR en lâchant un petit rire.

**-Je vais t'expliquer alors. **Dit Minhyun avant de donner un coup dans le ventre de JR qui le fait tousser.

**-Tu te rappelle pourquoi nous sommes des ennemis ?** Demande Minhyun.

Après donné un autre coup, il continue :

**-C'est à cause d'une fille tu t'en souviens ? Elle s'appelait Lizzy. On l'aimait nous deux et on voulait avoir son cœur. Alors on s'est même battu pour elle. Mais elle ta choisit toi. **

**-C'est normal je suis JR.** Dit-alors JR.

Minhyun lui offre un coup dans les hoches pour le faire taire.

**-C'est exact, parce que tu es JR. Le garçon qui fait rêver tout les filles et qui ose même briser le cœur des filles pour son bonheur. Tu sais…Lizzy est à l'hôpital en ce moment ? Tu sais c'est à cause de qui ? **Demande t-il et des larmes se forment dans ses yeux.

JR sentit alors un de ses larmes tombées sur son front. Minhyun tente de se retenir de pleurer et ajoute :

**-A cause de toi. Tu lui as dit que tu es sorti avec elle que pour t'amuser. Et après...elle…elle. **

Minhyun n'avait plus la force de continuer. Les souvenirs lui faisaient mal.

**-Elle à sauté du haut d'un bâtiment. **

Il se calme et dit :

**-Elle à été sauvé mais elle est ne s'est pas réveillé depuis. Elle est dans un coma. **

JR ne savait pas que celui qui à mené Lizzy dans cet état était lui. Minhyun écrase son poing contre le sol. Il avait senti comme un poids disparaître de son cœur. Il se lève et s'apprête à partir quand JR lui retient le bras. Il se retourne et soudain JR le prend dans ses bras.

**-Je suis désolé…**Dit-il.

Il serre fort Minhyun contre lui qui essaye de s'enfuir mais ne pouvant pas il se laisse faire. Bientôt, JR le lâche et le regarde avec des larmes aux yeux :

**-Je suis désolé…Je t'ai fait souffrir tout ce temps et j'ai pensé que j'étais le seul à souffrir…**

JR tombe à genou au sol. Minhyun fut surpris de la réaction de JR. Il avait pensé que celui-ci se moquerait de lui mais au contraire il avait compris sa douleur. D'une part c'est peut-être parce que lui aussi il à une personne à qui il tient. Minhyun se baisse au niveau de JR et relève sa tête :

**-JR. Arrête de jouer le cool jusqu'à la fin et viens avec moi. **

JR, étonné, suit Minhyun. Ils arrivent devant la grille du lycée et sans que le surveillant s'en aperçoit Minhyun saute la grille après avoir jeté son sac ainsi JR fait de même. Soudain, le surveillant revient et commence à courir après eux. Ils se mettent alors à courir à fond. Lorsqu'ils voient qu'ils sont bien loin du lycée, ils s'arrêtent près d'un arrêt de bus. Essoufflé, JR dit :

**-On va où exactement ? **

**- Tais-toi et suis-moi.** Répond Minhyun.

Ils montent dans le premier bus qui les conduisent à l'hôpital central de Séoul. Avant d'y entrer JR regarde Minhyun avec des yeux qui demandent des explications. Minhyun dit alors :

**-C'est pas à moi que tu dois faire tes excuses.  
**

Ils entrent et prennent l'ascenseur qui les emmène au quatrième étage, là où est hospitalisé Lizzy. JR s'arrête devant la chambre puis prend une grande inspiration et enfin il entre. Il découvre la jeune fille endormit sur le lit avec le visage pâle. JR se tourne alors vers Minhyun mais celui-ci n'est plus là. Il continue d'avancer dans la chambre et prend place sur un tabouret près du lit. Une larme coule de son oeil. Il l'essuie mais une autre commence à tomber.

**-Lizzy…Je suis sincèrement désolé...vraiment…Je n'avais pas pensé à tes sentiments…Je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir...Je m'excuse…Tu n'aurais pas du choisir un mec comme moi...Mais un comme Minhyun…Il t'aime vraiment…Il faut que tu te réveille et que tu répondes à ces sentiments…Lizzy…**

Il se met à pleurer jusqu'à que ses yeux deviennent rouges. Pour la première fois, il a autant pleuré en une journée. La porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaitre Minhyun, celui-ci tapote le dos du garçon assis,la tête dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui JR a appris deux nouvelles leçons : ne plus briser le cœur d'une fille et ne pas tout le temps tourner le dos au passé. Dans le bus pour le retour, JR s'endort et bascule sa tête sur l'épaule de Minhyun. Il le regarde et sourit. Le JR, cool et sophistiqué ressemblait à cet instant à un enfant. De retour au lycée, le surveillant les attend en compagnie de la principale.

-**Hwang Minhyun et Kim JongHyeon. Dans mon bureau et maintenant.** Déclare la principale.

Ils se regardent entre eux puis affichent un sourire embarrassé avant de suivre la principale dans son bureau. Elle s'assoit dans son fauteuil, pose ses mains sur la table et regarde les deux garçons debout.

**-Vous avez l'intention de ruiner le nom du lycée, c'est ça ? Surtout vous Kim JongHyeon, vous êtes vraiment un fauteur de troubles depuis un moment. Qu'est qu'il vous arrive ? Expliquez-vous.**

JR ne répondait pas. Comment il pouvait dire que c'est à cause d'une dispute entre son meilleur ami et lui.

**-Il est inquiet pour le bac.** Répond soudainement Minhyun.

**-Pour le bac ? Il n'est qu'en première.** Dit la principale étonnée.

**-Oui mais on sera bientôt des terminales alors la cette vision le stresse et le déconcentre.** Répond Minhyun d'un ton sérieux.

JR eu alors une envie soudaine de rire mais il se retient en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

**-Que c'est étrange…Est-ce vrai JongHyeon ? **

-Oui ! Répond JR.

Après les avoirs observés longuement la principale décide de ne pas les punir. Ils sortent de la salle et tapent dans la main de l'autre puis JR dit :

**- Tu n'as pas trouvé une meilleure excuse ? **

**-C'était la meilleur JR. **

**-Bien sur. **

Jr se met à rire et Minhyun lui aussi. Les deux ennemis sont à présents deux amis. Cependant cela ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

**-Ne rie pas trop JR, tu vas très bientôt pleurer. **Dit Aron qui les observé de loin.


	12. Chapter 12

Ren, inquiet pour ses amis, tape doucement son pied contre le sol. Soudain le professeur appelle le nom de Ren pour qu'il réponde à la question écrite au tableau. Enfin, après avoir longuement étudié la question il répond :

**-Dans un écosystème naturel la source d'énergie est le soleil.**

**-Très bien. **

Autour de lui, les élèves commencent à le regarder avec admiration. Ren, n'est pas aussi intelligent que JR mais si il veut réussir il fera n'importe quoi pour. Au contraire de JR qui n'a jamais à faire de son mieux pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Ce qui rend jaloux Ren parfois. À ce moment la porte frappe et JR entre avec à la main son mot d'excuse qu'il montre au professeur puis il va s'asseoir à sa place. Ren lui lance alors un regard inquiet mais des qu'il croise son regard il détourne le sien pour le porter sur son cahier. Voyant cela, JR sourie. Bientôt les cours se terminent et Ren se précipite pour aller voir Minhyun mais il se trouve que celui-ci n'est plus dans sa classe.

**-Ren? **

Ren se retourne et rencontre Aron.

**-Ah, Hyung...**Dit-il en cherchant des yeux Minhyun.

**-Tu cherches qui ?** Demande alors Aron.

**-Minhyun Hyung. **

Aron regarde autour de lui puis dit à Ren :

**-Ça te dit de passer chez moi aujourd'hui ? J'ai besoin un peu d'aide en S.V.T.** Demande Aron avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ren réfléchit un moment puis accepte la demande d'Aron. Ils sortent ensemble du lycée pour rejoindre la maison d'Aron. Pendant ce temps, JR est en compagnie de Minhyun et tous deux se dirigent vers la maison de celui-ci.

**-Tu es sûre que Ren est chez toi** ?

**-Oui je te dis. Si il est plus au lycée il est peut-être rentré avant moi. **

JR sourie et après que Minhyun ouvre la porte de chez lui il se met à crier le nom de Ren. Cependant il n'obtient pas de réponse.

**-C'est bizarre...**Dit-alors Minhyun en montant les marches.

Il va voir dans la chambre de Ren puis il regarde un peu dans la salle de bain mais aucune trace de son ami. Il redescend rapidement et dit :

**-Il n'est pas encore arrivé...**Annonce Minhyun.

**-Quoi ?!** S'exclame JR.

**- Calme-toi. Il a peut-être eu quelque chose à faire. Attendons le ici veux-tu ? **

JR prend place sur le canapé et les mains croisées il attend son ami. A côté de lui vient s'asseoir Minhyun. Il regarde celui-ci pendant un long moment et soudain JR remarque que on le regarde alors il tourne son regard en direction de Minhyun. Après un long moment de silence JR demande :

**-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ****ça ****? **

**-Comment ? **

**- Je ne sais pas…Bizarrement. **

Minhyun détourne alors ses yeux pour admirer le mur vide. Et à ce moment le téléphone de la maison sonne. Le propriétaire de la maison se lève et décroche tandis que son ami le regarde de loin.

**-Non. Je ne veux plus vous voir. **

Minhyun serre fort son poing.

**-Quand ca ne va pas vous avez besoin de moi et puis, après vous me jetez. Je ne suis pas un jouet. Au revoir. **

Minhyun raccroche puis baisse la tête alors JR s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras. Surpris puis triste, Minhyun se laisse être réconforté par son ami. Bientôt, ils se séparent et Minhyun un peu embarrassé s'installe sur le canapé peu après JR le rejoint.

**-Tu veux en parler ? **Demande JR.

**-Pour que tu t'en moque ? Non merci. **Répond Minhyun.

**-Ne sois pas comme ça et raconte. **

Minhyun regarde JR droit dans les yeux puis se met à parler :

**-Mes parents ils ont préférés leur travails que moi donc ils ont quittés cette maison pour aller trouver un appartement près de leur travail ensuite ils se servent de moi pour finir certains de leur travaille, dossier ou programme…J'ai tout d'abord accepté mais c'est devenu lassant parce que je me suis dis que ce n'est pas ce qu'un lycéen doit faire...donc j'ai refusé de faire le travail à leur place...Maintenant, ils me supplient pour que je le fasse…Ils me voient que comme une machine et non comme un enfant…**

Deux larmes font la course sur la joue de Minhyun. C'est alors que JR s'approche de lui et lui essuie à l'aide de son pouce ces deux larmes.

**-Je suis sure que un jour ils comprendront que leur fils est plus important que leur travail. **Dit alors JR.

A ces mots, Minhyun commence alors rigoler et puis dit :

**-J'imagine que c'est de cette facon que tu séduis les filles. **

Quant à JR il sourit voyant que son ami va mieux. Soudain à ce moment précis, le portable de JR ainsi que celui de Minhyun se met à sonner. Ils regardent et découvrent un message de la part d'un numéro inconnu :

''_**Combien vaut le corps de Choi Minki ? ''**_

Ainsi le message est accompagné d'une image de Ren avec la chemise ouverte et les mains attachées. Sans attendre, les deux amis sortent de la maison en courant mais ils se trouvent qu'ils n'ont pas réfléchis à la destination alors Minhyun attrape le bras de JR et lui demande de s'arrêter mais celui-ci refuse.

**-Je dois aller sauver Ren ! Lâche-moi ! **Ordonne JR à son ami

**-Oui mais tu ne sais même pas ou il est allé ! **Dit celui-ci.

**-Il est avec Aron c'est certain.**

**-Tu connais l'adresse d'Aron ? **Interroge Minhyun comme si il savait la réponse.

JR secoue la tête. Comment il peut connaître l'adresse d'une personne qu'il ne fréquente même pas. Tout d'un coup Minhyun entraîne JR au lycée qui est fermé . Il saute d'abord la grille et JR le suit. Ils marchent alors vers l'arrière du lycée. A L'arrière il y a une unique porte qui les mènent dans le hall du lycée cependant elle est fermé. Minhyun sort ainsi de sa poche une pince et la passe dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvre.

**-Comment tu fait ça ?** Demande JR étonner

**-En utilisant mon cerveau. **Annonce Minhyun.

**-Je vois…Quoi ? **

**-Rien. Suis-moi. **

Ils traversent alors le hall pour atteindre les escaliers et rejoindre le premier étage. Ils avancent vers la salle de professeur quand soudain ils entendent derrière eux :

**-JR ! Minhyun. **

Ils se retournent surpris et rencontrent Baekho avec dans les mains un beignet ainsi que une brique de jus.

**-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? **Demande t-il.

-**Toi qu'est tu fait ici ?** Demande alors Minhyun.

**-Je suis simplement venu emprunter deux petites bricoles à la cafét du lycée.**

**-Emprunter ? Ce n'est pas possible. C'est du vol. **Déclare l'élève intelligent.

**-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne paye pas les frais de scolarité pour rien. Bref, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? **Répond Baekho.

**-On vient chercher l'adresse d'Aron. **Réplique JR.

**- Laissez-moi-vous aider alors. J'ai des affaires à régler avec lui aussi. **Annonce Baekho.

C'est ainsi que les trois amis entrent dans la salle des professeurs et se mettent à chercher le registre des élèves dans chaque coin de la salle et bientôt ils se fatiguent de chercher alors JR,désespéré,tombe à genou au sol.

**-On n'y arrivera jamais à temps. **Dit-il

**-Pour quoi ? **Demande Baekho confus.

Minhyun explique alors à Baekho :

**-Aron à prit en otage Ren. Il à l'intention de blesser Ren et en même temps JR.**

**-Ce bâtard…**Dit Baekho.

Soudain, le téléphone de JR sonne à nouveau et il regarde. C'était encore un message de la part d'Aron qui dit :

''_**Pas de réponse ? Et bien dommage. '' **_

A nouveau le message est suivi d'une photo montrant Ren torse nu avec des bleues sur son torse blanc. Cette fois, JR ne peut plus rester calme. Il casse son portable puis se met à courir. Derrière lui, Baekho et Minhyun se regardent entre eux puis soudain Minhyun que depuis un moment Baekho est assis sur quelque chose qui est semblable au registre. Il pousse celui-ci et saisi le registre et enfin après avoir tourné quelques pages il crie :

**-Trouvé !** Crie t-il.

Il sort rapidement de la salle et rejoint JR qui se tient debout sur le trottoir vide avec les yeux regardent le ciel

**-JR ! J'ai trouvé l'adresse.**

JR avance vers son ami et regarde l'adresse puis se met à courir. Il est alors accompagné de Minhyun et Baekho. Ils arrivent dans peu de temps devant une maison. Sans attendre, JR donne un coup à la porte d'entrée et entre. Il cherche alors dans au rez-de-chaussée mais il n'y a personne. Minhyun et Baekho qui sont venu après lui le regarde chercher puis a leur tour il commence à chercher. A ce moment Baekho remarque qu'il y a une cabane à l'extérieur de la maison. JR sort de la maison et se dirige vers la cabane qui se trouve dans le jardin. Il ouvre la porte et découvre Ren assis sur un fauteuil avec un jus de fruit à la main

**-Ren ! **

**-JR ?**

-Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Derrière lui apparaissent Minhyun et Baekho. Ils regardent Ren avec un air surpris.

**-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? **Demande le jeune blond.

**-Toi…attaché...avec des bleues...** Dit JR qui n'arrive plus du tout à trouver les mots tellement ce fut le choc pour lui.

**-Quoi ? **Demande Ren qui ne comprend pas.

Soudain des pas qui marchent en direction de la cabane se font entendre.

-**Tiens, toute la bande rassemblée dans ma cabane. C'est génial. **Dit Aron tout en souriant.

Ce n'est personne d'autre que Aron. Il tient à la main son téléphone ainsi que un jus de fruit. Tout en regardant les garçons devant eux il tire à l'aide de la paille un peu de ce liquide frais.

**-Aron…**Dit alors JR avec des yeux rouges.


	13. Chapter 13

Aron ignore JR qui se tient devant lui avec les poings serrés et va rejoindre Ren

**-On continue ? **Demande t-il à Ren

Ren, la bouche ouverte, regarde JR puis tourne son regard vers Aron et lui répond :

**-Oui mais...**

**-Tu m'a promis de m'aider non ?** Interroge Aron

Ren affiche un air triste puis hoche de la tête. Il prend son stylo en main et commence à rédiger sur une page vide du cahier d'Aron quand soudain Baekho lui arrache le stylo de la main et le jette au sol ensuite il prend le bras de Ren et l'emmène à l'extérieur de la cabane.

**-Ça suffit Ren. Tu as assez blessé JR comme ça. **Dit-il.

C'est alors que Aron s'approche de son ami pour le ramener à l'intérieur mais Minhyun se met devant lui et lui bloque le passage.

**-Toi aussi, je pense que tu dois t'arrêter à la.**Annonce Minhyun.

Aron regarde alors Ren par dessus l'épaule de Minhyun. Son ami à la tête baissée et admire le sol vert. Après avoir vu cela, JR se calme et se rapproche de son meilleur ami mais celui-ci recule. Ne sachant pas que faire, JR se tourne vers Minhyun et Baekho. Il était perdu. Il avait besoin d'aide mais il sait que ses amis ne pouvaient pas dire ce qu'ils ressentait au sujet de Ren. C'est alors Baekho s'avance vers JR et pose une main sur son épaule avant de dire :

**-Fais ce que ton cœur te dis et non ton cerveau. **

JR fut surpris. Il ne savait pas que même Baekho pouvait dire des si belles paroles. Il prit alors une profonde respiration et décida de suivre son cœur. Il s'avance vers Ren à nouveau et lui prend la main puis court vers la sortie de la maison avec lui.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Demande Ren

**-Suis moi juste. **

Il le dit avec son plus beau des sourires qui empêche Ren de protester. Il laisse JR lui prendre sa main et le conduire. Pendant le chemin, Ren regarde la route et se souvient des moments qu'il a passés dans ces lieux avec JR. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

De l'autre côté, Aron était assis sur son canapé et lançait des regards noirs au deux garçons devant lui. Minhyun examine la maison et remarque que Aron a beaucoup de trophée et diplômes. Il se demande si il n'est pas plus intelligent que lui. Quant à Baekho, il se demande où peut se trouver la cuisine dans cette maison.

**-Bon, vous pouvez partir maintenant non ?** Demande Aaron

**-Je pense que non. Dis, tu aimes être le meilleur ? **Demande alors Minhyun.

Aron affiche un air interrogateur.

**-Tu as beaucoup de trophée et diplômes, je me demandais alors si tu es studieux ou si tu aime gagner**.

**-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Partez s'il vous plaît. **

Minhyun s'assoit à côté de lui et croise ses bras puis dit :

**-Pas avant que tu m'expliques la raison pour laquelle tu aimes tellement ennuyer JR, **

**-Exact. Tu vas prend le temps de bien tout nous expliquer.** Dit alors Baekho

Aron détourne alors son regard.

**-Et dis moi pourquoi tu t'es servi de Ren aussi.** Ajoute Minhyun.

**-Il s'est servi de Ren ? **

Baekho penche la tête de côte et montre que il ne comprend plus rien. Il prend place sur le canapé en face et laisse Minhyun expliquer :

**-Monsieur a quelque chose contre JR mais il à peur de faire face à JR directement alors il se sert de Ren pour le blesser. Il utilise le point faible de JR pour simplement affaiblir JR. J'ai raison n'est ce pas ? **

Le garçon intelligent se tourne vers Aron et attend sa réponse. Celui-ci se contente de hocher de la tête. L'envie de tout dire prend le dessus et il commence :

**-J'ai toujours était premier en tout,mais un jour pendant un concours de science, organisé par la mairie j'ai perdu et c'était contre JR. Je me rappelle que ce jour, j'avais envie de le tuer non pas parce qu'il à gagner parce que lorsque il à gagner il avait dit à son ami._'' Si je ne peux pas gagner contre ce binocle je ne suis pas JR''. _**

Il eu alors un silence puis Aron le brisa :

**-Il savait sûrement pas que j'avais entendu mais juste après il est venu me voir et m'a dit. **_**''Ce n'est rien de perdre.'**__' _

Il émet alors un léger rire et dit :

**-Il me souriait. A ce moment je me suis dit que je devais devenir le meilleur quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai travaillé dur mais cependant un jour on m' a dit que je devais changer de lycée. Et je suis tombé dans votre lycée. Je savais pas que JR était dans ce lycée avant d'avoir vu sa tête dans la classe. Lui par contre il m'a pas reconnu et à préférer même me ignorer. J'ai décidé alors de faire de même, mais j'avais découvert que JR avait un gros défaut. Il aimait son meilleur ami et ne pouvait lui dire. Je me suis servis de ce défaut pour l'affaiblir et le faire descendre du classement et je suppose que j'ai réussis. **

Il regarde devant lui et voit que Baekho qui le regarde ébahi. Minhyun à côté de lui avait la main sur le menton. Puis les deux amis se regardent et après avoir hoché de la tête ils se lèvent en même temps.

**-Aron Viens avec nous. **Ordonne Minhyun.

**- Où ? **Demande Aron.

Sans répondre, Baekho prend le bras de Aron et le tire à l'extérieur de la maison. Aron suit donc les deux amis tout en étant confus.

De son côté, JR avait emmené Ren à la forêt qui se trouve plus loin de la ville. Ils avancent dans le lieu et s'arrêtent lorsqu'ils voient le ruisseau en bas. Ren devient alors immobile puis se tourne vers JR.

**-Tu te souviens de ce lieu ? **Demande alors JR.

**-Comment je peux l'oublier ? **

En effet Ren ne peut pas oublier cet endroit. C'est ici que lui et JR se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Il était venu ici pour fuir à sa mère,car ce jour là il avait cassé le vase de sa grand-mère. Une longue histoire qu'il préfère ne pas s'en souvenir. Il était seul a admirél'eau qui coulé et soudain un autre petit garçon fait son apparition avec dans les mains une feuille de papier. Le premier qui avait à adresser la parole était JR :

_**-Tu essais de cacher quelque chose toi aussi ?**_

Ren fait un non de la tête et ensuite le petit garçon vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_**-J'ai eu une mauvaise note à mon devoir. **_

Il montre alors la note qui est inscrit en rouge sur la feuille.

_**-Cachons cette note alors. **_

Ren prend la feuille de la main de JR et en fait un bateau de papier pour ensuite la déposer sur l'eau. Bientôt le bateau commence à partir loin et un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de JR ainsi que de Ren. Depuis, ils venaient souvent ensemble dans ce lieu non pour cacher les mauvaises notes mais pour tout simplement passer du temps ensemble.

Il prend la main de Ren et l'aide a descendre en bas près du ruisseau. Il lâche sa main et regarde l'eau devant lui et attrape ensuite une pierre puis la tend à Ren qui la prend entre ses mains et la regarde avec admiration. Ce n'était pas une pierre comme tout les autres elle était bleue ciel avec quelques taches blanches. JR lui en offrait tout le temps quand ils venaient ensemble ici. JR s'allonge alors sur l'herbe verte.

**-JR...Je dois te dire quelque chose.** Commence le jeune blond.

**-Ne dis rien et allonge-toi.** Dit alors JR.

Ren obéit et s'étend à côté de JR puis regarde le ciel qui s'assombrit.

**-Dis...Pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de moi ? **Demande JR.

**-Je ne me suis pas éloigné. Je suis à côté de toi. **

-**Non pas ça mais pourquoi tu m'a ignoré tout ce temps. Parce que je t'ai embrassé ? **

Un silence domine alors dans le lieu. On peut entendre les chouettes et quelques oiseaux dans le coin.

**-Oui mais c'est aussi parce que j'avais pris conscience que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi...**

**-Toi aussi ? **

**-Oui, et je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. J'avais peur que tu me déteste...**

JR, surpris, se détache du sol et regarde son ami qui est allongé.

**-Tu es fou! Jamais de ma vie je te détesterai. Au contraire moi aussi je t'aimais mais quand j'ai vu que tu commençais à m'éviter je me suis dit que c'est toi qui me détestait et que ce que j'ai fait est peut-être mal.  
**

Ren se lève puis regarde JR droit dans les yeux.

**-JR, tu sais quand tu m'a touché...J'avais vraiment envie de toi...Mais...J'avais peur. J'avais vraiment peur quand je te voyais...J'ai..**

Sans attendre, JR colle ses lèvres contre celles de Ren. Il tente de le repousser mais il ne contrôle plus son corps et laisse ses bras entourés le cou de JR. Il sent alors son cœur battre si fort comme si il aller explosé et c'est de même pour JR qui attend ce moment depuis un bon moment. JR passe doucement sa main sous le T-shirt de Ren et l'approche plus près de lui sans briser le baiser. C'est à bout de souffle, qu'ils se séparent mais pas loin.

**-Ren, je t'aime. **

**-Moi aussi je t'aime JR.**

Ils s'embrassent alors à nouveau et plus passionnément.

**-Désolé de vous déranger en plein séance d'amour.** Dit une voix qui est celle de Baekho.

Embarrassé, JR se retourne alors que Ren cache son visage dans ses mains. Baekho alors s'approche de ses amis et après les avoir longuement observé il dit :

**-On vous attend venez.**

**-Où exactement ?** Demande JR.

**-C'est une surprise. **Annonce Baekho en prenant le bras de ses deux amis.


	14. Chapter 14

Ensemble les trois amis traversent la forêt dans un silence puis Baekho dit :

**-Je suis content pour vous deux.**

Ren ainsi que JR le regardent et il continue :

**-J'avais compris depuis un moment qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux mais je n'osais rien dire. Vous êtes tous le temps ensemble et parfois j'ai l'impression que vous êtes un couple mais j'avais peur que si je vous dis ce que je pensais vous me rejetez comme ami.**

JR dépose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami puis après lui avoir montré son beau sourire, il dit :

**- On ne te rejettera jamais. Tu es un ami précieux.**

-**Et spécial.** Ajoute Ren.

Tous ces mots donnent le sourire à Baekho qui se lance sur ses amis pour un câlin collectif.

**-Les gars vous êtes les meilleurs.**

C'est avec des rires qu'ils continuent le chemin. Baekho conduit ses deux amis chez Minhyun qui les accueille avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Il leur demande de s'installer dans salon et les trois amis rejoignent Aron sur le canapé. Tout d'abord, personne n'adresse la parole à Aron. JR se contente de lancer des regards noirs alors que Ren le regarde avec des yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Le silence devient pesant alors Baekho se décide de le briser :

**-Bon, vu que Minhyun met un peu plus de temps que prévu je vais commencer sans lui. Ren j'aimerais que tu me suis et que tu laisse JR et Aron un moment.**

**-Mais...**

Ren n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Baekho lui prend le bras et l'emmène dans la cuisine. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et empêche le jeune blond sortir.

-**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Demande Ren.

**-Si on parlez de tout ça devant un jus de fruit ?**

Ren hausse les épaules puis accepte l'offre de Baekho. C'est après avoir installé deux verres remplis de jus fruit que Baekho commence son histoire. De l'autre côté, c'est le silence, JR et Aron n'ont pas encore échangés une seule parole. JR regarde le jeune garçon devant lui et attend qu'il se met à parler alors que Aron admire le sol et attend lui aussi que JR parle. Cela commence à devenir ennuyant pour JR alors il se lève et s'apprête à partir quand soudain Aron dit :

**-Je suis désolé.**

JR s'arrête et se retourne puis il dit :

**- Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir te pardonner.**

**-Je sais mais je veux seulement m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait à Ren et...A toi...**

Les paroles des Aron manquent de sincérité pour JR alors qu'il fait de son mieux.

**-On a été assez blessé par toi Aron. Je ne veux plus être blessé par toi ou par qui que ça soit.**

JR avait utilisé un ton si froid que le cœur d'Aron se serre ainsi que son poing. Il regarde JR droit dans les yeux puis lui dit :

**-Je t'ai dit que je suis désolé.**

Un léger rire s'échappe des lèvres de JR. Les excuses ne lui suffisent pas pour oublier tout la douleur qu'il à subit mais il ne se rend pas compte que il n'est pas le seul qui fut blessé. Ce rire enclenche la colère de Aron alors il se lance sur lui et s'apprête à lui lancer son poing dans sa figure mais il s'arrête et laisse son poing s'écraser sur la table en verre à côté. Ce bruit se fait entendre dans la cuisine alors Ren se lève de sa chaise et court vers la porte de la cuisine mais Baekho lui bloque le passage.

**-J'ai pas fini Ren et jusqu'à la fin de mon histoire tu ne dois pas sortir.**

Ren part s'asseoir à nouveau sur sa chaise. Dans le salon, la table basse en verre est maintenant en morceau. JR pousse Aron loin de lui puis crie sur Aron :

**-Ce n'est pas toi qui dois s'énerver mais moi!**

**-Ne me fais pas rire JR. Je me demande comment l'élève le plus intelligent du lycée peut être si bête parfois.**

**-Quoi ? Répète et tu verras.**

**-Tu es bête.**

A ces mots, JR se jette sur Aron et lui donne un coup au niveau du ventre. Il se prépare à lui donner un autre coup mais il s'arrête et dit :

**-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'énerver ?**

**-Pour que tu te rappelles de moi.**

**-Et à quoi ça va me servir ?**

**-A ne plus jamais m'oublier.**

JR tourne sa tête il affiche un sourire. Aron saisit alors cette chance pour pousser JR et attraper son col :

**-A cause de toi, j'ai beaucoup souffert tous ces années. Mes parents et mes amis ne veulent même plus de moi. Tout cela à cause de toi.**

**-Qu'est ce j'ai fait ?**

**-Tu a une très mauvaise mémoire. Tu t'en souviens du concours de science de l'année dernière ?**

JR réfléchit puis après avoir bien creusé dans sa tête il se souvient d'un visage. Un visage semblable à celui de Aron sauf que ce visage avait des lunettes et les cheveux soigneusement coiffés et non des piercings à l'oreille. Il voit alors le collier d'Aron sortir de son T-shirt. Un collier en argent avec la lettre ''A''. Et c'est à ce moment que tout fut clair pour JR. Le jeune garçon qu'il à rencontrer au concours est en fait Aron.

**-C'est pas possible.**

**-Tu en a mis du temps à t'en souvenir.**

Il lâche le col de JR et part s'installer sur le canapé. JR le suit et s'installe lui aussi. Il se souvient maintenant de ce qui s'est passé et de ce qu'il a dit à Aron. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les simples mots qu'il avait dit pouvaient blesser une personne.

**-Je suis désolé.**

Après avoir laissé un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres Aron dit :

**-Que c'est marrant. Je me demande si je peux te pardonner maintenant.**

JR se contente de blesser la tête.

**-Juste après que j'ai perdu ce concours, mes parents ont perdu espoir en moi et mes amis ne veulent plus me voir. A leurs yeux je suis un idiot. J'ai perdu contre quelqu'un de plus bas que moi et cela est impensable pour eux. Avec toi qui me dit que perdre c'est rien et mes parents qui croient que perdre est égal à la mort j'étais presque détruit.**

**-Aron. Pardonne-moi...**

**-Tu sais JR, après cela j'ai fait tout pour réussir à prouver à mes parents que je suis un fils digne de leur nom mais ils n'ont toujours pas voulu accepter mon existence. Depuis j'ai changé. J'ai décidé d'oublier le passé et continuer d'avancer mais...c'est...le passé...**

Il n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase que des larmes commencent à couler. Il baisse la tête et laisse et cache son visage remplis de larmes. Face à cette scène JR est perdu. Il ne sait que faire pour calmer Aron. Il fait partie de ce qui l'a blessé et il ne peut le pardonner à lui-même. Il se rend compte qu'inconsciemment il a blessé beaucoup de personne et il s'en veut. Si c'est possible il aimerait retourner dans le passé et effacer tous ces erreurs cependant ce n'est pas possible. La réalité peut parfois être douloureuse. JR doit affronter cette réalité et aider les personnes qu'il a pu offenser avec son attitude.

**-Je ne mérite pas d'être pardonner...J'ai compris...Je vais m'en aller.**

Et il se dirige vers la sortie. C'est alors que Minhyun descend des escaliers et lui bloque le passage.

**-Tu ne vas nulle part Jeon Hyeon.**

Minhyun le force à aller prendre place sur le canapé en face d'Aron puis il part appeler Baekho ainsi que Ren. Les deux jeunes garçons qui viennent d'arriver sont surpris de voir la table basse en verre en morceaux sur le sol ainsi que quelques meubles renversés.

**-Très bien. Aron tu as compris quel genre de personne est en vrai JR. Il peut paraître mauvais mais au fond ce n'est qu'un enfant qui grandit. N'est-ce pas ? Demande Minhyun à Ren.**

Le blond acquiesce de la tête. Puis Minhyun continue :

**-Alors, je demande maintenant à Aron. Est-ce que tu pardonnes cet enfant ?**

Après un long moment de silence, Aron répond :

**-Je veux bien le pardonner à une seule condition.**

-**Laquelle ?** Demande JR soudainement.

Aron lance un regard à JR puis lui répond avec un large sourire aux lèvres :

**-Que tu viens vivre chez moi pendant une semaine.**

**-QUOI ?!** S'exclame les quatre garçons.

Aron se contente de sourire en voyant la réaction de ses camarades. Ren fait la moue alors que Baekho et Minhyun affiche un léger sourire quant à JR il baisse la tête.

**-C'est d'accord.**

Tous les yeux se tournent vers la personne qui vient de parler et donc JR.

**-Si ça peut réparer ce que j'ai fait.**

Il sourit en regardant Aron et celui-ci dit :

**-C'est génial. Demain tu es chez moi compris ?**

**-Oui**. Répond JR.

**-Mais avant vous devez payer pour les dégâts.** Dit alors Minhyun.

**-JR, s'en occupera.** Dit Aron

Ils se mettent alors tous à rire. Enfin les cinq garçons passent la soirée chez Minhyun tout en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. Ren est content de voir le sourire de JR à nouveau mais pas seulement ça. Il est heureux de savoir que lui et JR ont pu se faire des amis. Bientôt chacun rentre chez soi et Ren et JR se dirigent vers leur appartement dans un silence puis JR brise ce silence en disant :

**-Ren, pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens bien. Mentalement et physiquement.**

**-Oui moi aussi.**

Dans un peu de temps, ils arrivent en face de leur appartement. Le premier à entrer est Ren et ensuite JR. Le blond à l'impression de rentrer chez lui après un long moment d'absence. Soudain il sent des bras entourés ces hanches. C'est JR. Il dépose ensuite des petits baisers sur le cou blanc de son amant qui le font frissonner. Ren fait face à JR et cherche ses lèvres, il les trouve et de suite il colle ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un doux baiser de la part du plus jeune et qui ne contrôle plus le plus vieux qui veut plus que un simple baiser. Soudain, Ren mord la lèvre inférieure de JR.

**-Yah! S'exclame JR.**

**-Je me venge.**

Il lui tire la langue et par la suite s'enfuie. JR sourit puis se précipite sur Ren pour le faire tomber dos au canapé. Le visage est si proche ainsi que leur torse. Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux une seule seconde.

**-JR...**

************************************************** **RATED M************************************************* ******************************

Le dénommé embrasse son amant et le serre un peu plus contre lui afin de sentir sa chaleur et son doux parfum. Ren lui son corps perdre le contrôle, il murmure alors à l'oreille de JR :

**-Le fauteuil n'est pas confortable...**

JR reçoit le message et il porte Ren jusqu'à leur chambre puis il le dépose sur le lit. Sans attendre, il se positionne au-dessus de lui et continue à déposer des baisers sur son front, cou, soudain il s'arrête et regarde Ren.

**-Tu es sure que c'est bon ?**

Gêné, Ren répond :

**-Oui.**

JR enlève le haut de Ren mais bientôt celui-ci cache son torse avec ses mains. Un sourire naît sur les lèvres du brun qui enlève les mains de Ren pour le poser sur le côté ensuite il embrasse chaque partie de son torse. Il arrive ensuite en bas et sent que le plus jeune a atteint sa limite mais JR veut jouer encore plus et veut entendre la voix de Ren. Il déboutonne le jean de Ren et retire le jean puis le jette au loin. Il caresse les cuisses de Ren puis s'approche de son visage afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en continuant ses douces caresses.

**-Jeon Hyeon...je…**

Le visage de Ren est tout rouge. Sa respiration devient difficile. Il ne sait pas s'il peut tenir encore longtemps mais ce sentiment dans son cœur et cette sensation dans son corps le rendent fou. Il se précipite sur les vêtements de l'aîné et les retirent brusquement. Ren veut aussi jouer et s'il s'y met le jeu devient difficile et incontrôlable. Il tire le cou de JR contre lui puis il le met dos au lit et il se place au-dessus de JR et le regarde avec un sourire amusé. De suite, il attrape l'entre-jambe de celui-ci puis dit :

**-Je vois que tu ne sais pas te contrôler aussi.**

C'est exact, JR est à sa limite en ce moment mais il laisse le blond s'amuser un peu sans lui dire ce qu'il l'attend plus tard. Ren glisse ses mains sur le corps nu de JR et une fois arrivé en bas il dépose des petits baisers sur la cuisse de JR qui le font gémir. C'est la première fois que Ren entend JR émettre un gémissement. Il est alors son satisfait de ce qu'il a fait et décide donc d'aller plus loin en déposant des baisers par-dessus le boxer de JR.

**-Ren…**

Ren relève sa tête et se fait prendre au piège. En effet, JR se libère de l'emprise de Ren et attrape sa main pour le plaquer dos au lit.

**-Tu as oublié que je suis bien plus malin que toi, Ren.**

Ren détourne son regard. Il pensait avoir réussi mais il a perdu si facilement alors pour lui remonter le moral JR l'embrasse sur le front et Ren retrouve le sourire.

Après avoir bien été préparé, JR pénètre son membre à l'intérieur du corps de Ren. Un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de Ren qui plaque par la suite sa main sur sa bouche. JR fait des vas et viens lent puis le mouvement s'accélère.

**-Jeon Hyeon..Jeon Hyeon…**Appelle le plus jeune.

**-Ren…**Répond JR.

Ren sent son amant au fond de lui et ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre des petits cris à chaque entrée de JR en lui. Celui-ci voit que Ren est sur le point de venir alors il accélère encore plus le mouvement.

**-Ren, je t'aime.**

**-Jeon Hyeon...**Ren a du mal à parler parce que au fond de lui c'est catastrophique.

Il a l'impression que son corps est sur le point de la quitter mais avant que cela n'arrive il dit :

**-Jeon Hyeon je t'aime. Je t'aime.**

A ce moment, JR sent qu'il va atteindre l'orgasme alors il soulève Ren du lit et décide que c'est ensemble qu'ils doivent se libérer. Leur torse sont coller et la chaleur augmente.

**-Jeon Hyeon.**

**-Ren.**

Et enfin après un dernier mouvement de bassin de la part des deux jeunes garçons ils se séparent et tombent chacun d'un côté sur le lit. JR essoufflé se tourne vers Ren pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis le tirer à côté de lui. Ren tire alors la couverture et couvre leur deux corps nus. Cette nuit ils n'ont pas regretté ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils étaient des meilleurs amis maintenant ils ont un lien encore plus fort qui les unis. C'est l'amour. Ils espèrent juste vivre longtemps comme cela, l'un près de l'autre. Même si quelque chose essaient de les séparer ils sont prêts à protéger l'autre et rester unis pour toujours. Serrés l'un contre l'autre ils s'endorment en paix.


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain, JR se réveille à cause d'une odeur de pancakes. Il cherche à côté de lui Ren mais celui-ci n'est pas dans son lit alors il se lève et enfile son jean et sort de la chambre torse nu. Il avance dans le salon puis se dirige vers la cuisine d'où provient la délicieuse odeur de pancakes et découvre Ren en train de verser du sirop sur les pancakes avec le sourire aux lèvres. JR, discrètement, se place derrière lui et passe ses bras autour de ses hanches.

**-Bonjour. **Chuchote t-il à l'oreille du blond.

Ren se tourne vers lui et rencontre ses yeux. Sans attendre, JR dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis le laisse pour aller se doucher. De son côté, Ren à l'impression que son cœur va exploser juste à cause d'un simple baiser. Il rougit et repense à ce qui s'est passé la nuit derrière. Les sensations sont encore présentes. Il s'installe à table et attend JR tout en rêvant de personne d'autre que de son amant. Bientôt celui-ci sort de la salle de bain tout en essuyant ses cheveux puis vient s'asseoir rapidement à table. Il attaque son assiette et Ren fait de même. Ensuite, les deux jeunes se dépêchent alors de se préparer pour aller en cours. Sur le chemin, JR prend doucement la main de Ren et emmêle leurs doigts. Tous deux marchent avec un sourire embarrassé en direction du lycée.

**-Ren! JR! **

Ils se retournent et voient Baekho qui court vers eux avec un toast à la bouche.

**-Yo. **Dit JR.

**-Salut. **Dit Ren à son tour.

Baekho remarque alors que ses deux amis se tiennent la main alors il dit :

**-C'est beau d'être en couple. **

Soudain, les deux amants lâchent la main de l'autre et baisse la tête. Baekho prend alors la main de JR ainsi que Ren et les unis

**-Comme ça c'est mieux.** Ajoute t-il.

Ensemble ils marchent vers le lycée et découvre Minhyun en compagnie de Aron. Ils se saluent puis entrent dans leurs classes respectives.

C'est à l'heure de pause que tout le monde se rejoint. Après avoir fini le déjeuner le groupe d'amis se dirigent vers le toit du lycée pour se reposer un moment avant la sonnerie.

**-Qu'il fait bon aujourd'hui.** Dit JR.

**-C'est vrai. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu un ciel si claire. **Ajoute Minhyun

Un silence domine pour laisser les jeunes profiter de ce moment en face d'un ciel si magnifique.

**-JR tu n'a pas oublié que tu dois venir chez moi j'espère ?** Demande alors Aron.

**-Ah mince.** Dit doucement JR.

Alors Aron se lève et lui donne un petit coup sur la tête.

**-Je viendrais te chercher après les cours.**

Puis il s'en va et il est suivi de Minhyun. Bientôt, Baekho s'excuse auprès de ses amis pour à son tour s'en aller. Sur ce toit il ne reste plus que JR et Ren qui se regardent dans les yeux.

-**Tu...**Disent alors Ren et JR en même temps.

**-Vas-y.** Dit Ren.

**-Non toi.** Réponds JR.

Après quelques minutes de silence Ren commence :

**-Tu vas vraiment y aller ? **

**-Oui, je suis obligé.**

**-Je sais mais...**

Ren n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase. Au fond, il sait que si JR y va c'est pour payer pour ce qu'il a fait mais rester sans lui pendant une semaine cela va être difficile. Déjà que quand ils étaient séparés c'était dur pour lui alors il se demande si il va réussir à tenir le coup cette fois. Soudain, JR embrasse Ren qui par la suite le regarde avec de gros yeux. A chaque fois que JR l'embrasse si soudainement, Ren devient surpris et son rythme cardiaque accélère.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je viendrais te voir tous les jours. **Annonce JR avec le sourire.

**-C'est promis ? **

**-Oui alors tant que je ne suis pas là tu ne laisse entrer ? **Demande JR tout en décoiffant les cheveux de Ren.

C'est alors que la sonnerie retente et le couple vont en cours.

**-Tout d'abord j'aimerais récupérer les autorisations manquantes pour la sortie. Jeon Hyeon, Ren et Aron. Vous êtes les seuls qui n'ont pas rendu l'autorisation de sortie alors venez me voir après les cours**. Dit alors Madame Taeyeon avec un air fâché sur le visage.

Les élèves désignés se regardent entre eux puis hochent de la tête. A la fin des cours, comme dit, ils vont voir Madame Taeyeon dans la salle des professeurs. Celle-ci est en train de corriger les derniers contrôles de sa classe.

**-Madame...**Dit alors Aron.

-**Ah vous voilà. Alors vous avez les autorisations ? **

**-C'est que...on ne l'a pas mais on vous promet de la ramener lundi sans faute. **Répond JR.

Madame Taeyeon soupire puis regarde ses élèves. Soudain Ren dit :

**-Faites nous confiance. **

Elle réfléchit et après avoir consulté le calendrier elle dit :

**-Lundi c'est un peu trop juste.**

Les garçons, perdent confiance et baissent la tête.

**-Mais je vais voir avec le proviseur alors lundi vous me les ramener sans faute. **

**-Oui. **Répondent t-ils en chœur.

Ils sortent de la salle puis Aron dit à JR :

**-On passe d'abord chez toi pour aller chercher tes affaires. **

**-Bien.**Répond JR.

Pendant qu'ils marchent devant, Ren derrière les regardent et comprend que ces deux là on besoin de se connaître afin que le froid disparaisse entre eux. Tout d'un coup il se lance sur eux et passe ses bras autour de leur cou.

**-J'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment. **

**-Bien sur, je vais prendre plaisir à embêter JR.** Annonce Aron.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement de Ren et JR. Pendant que JR fait son sac Ren le regarde tristement et bientôt celui-ci le remarque alors il s'approche de lui et l'embrasse passionnellement. JR lui non plus ne veut pas se séparer de Ren. Après un long moment ils sont ensemble et se séparer ainsi pour une semaine il ne pourra pas le supporter. Soudain, le téléphone de JR annonce un message de la part de Aron qui lui demande de descendre vite. JR dépose alors un dernier baiser et s'en va sous le regard triste de Ren.

**-Tu es prêt ? **

**-Oui, c'est pas comme si j'allais faire la guerre ou quelque chose du genre. **

**-Oh que si. **Dit Aron.

Dans peu de temps, ils arrivent chez Aron. L'invité entre dans la maison tout en pensant à son amant qui est en ce moment seul. Son cœur lui fait alors un peu mal. Il s'installe sur le canapé et Aron lui apporte une boisson qu'il boit d'un trait. Un grand silence prend place et Aron se décide de le briser :

**-Il te manque ? **

**-Oui...Hein ? Quoi ? **

Soudain Aron s'approche de JR et pose sa main sur sa cuisse. Il plante son regard dans celui de JR. Ce dernier est surpris et n'arrive pas à bouger. Tout son corps est immobile jusqu'à que Aron s'apprête à l'embrasse. Il le repousse brusquement et s'éloigne de lui.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Demande t-il.

La tête de Aron se baisse et il commence à trembler. Face à lui JR ne comprend plus la situation.

**-Aron ? **Appelle JR.

Soudain, Aron se met à rire tout en tenant ses côtes. JR recule puis sent alors une présence derrière lui et dès qu'il se retourne pour découvrir l'identité de la personne,il reçoit des confettis en pleine face.

**-Les gars qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? **

**-Surprise! **Annonce Baekho et Minhyun.

Les trois se mettent à rire à cause de l'expression sur le visage de JR. Il est à la fois confus et surpris.

**-C'est une blague de la part de Aron. Après que tu as accepté de venir il m'a annoncé son plan de te faire la surprise mais ce n'est pas fini il manque encore l'événement finale**. Déclare Minhyun.

**-Laquelle ? **

**-C'est pour Ren. **Répond Aron.

Un sourire naît sur les lèvres des trois garçons tandis que JR est toujours perdu mais surprendre Ren n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

De son côté, Ren verse des larmes tout en lisant des mangas.

**-C'est tellement romantique. **Sanglote t-il.

Il tourne les pages et continue de pleurer et une fois arriver à la fin du mange il s'allonge sur le sol. Ses yeux sont maintenant tout rouges. Il se lève et pars se laver le visage. Il revient dans le salon et se demande ce qu'il peut faire ensuite pour s'occuper. C'est la première qu'il se retrouve seul, sans la compagnie de personne. Il se souvient que lorsqu'il est parti de la maison il a réfléchi pendant longtemps avant d'aller loger chez Eunji pour un moment. Il n'y a pas un seul moment où il fut seul. C'est alors qu'il comprend que pour JR aussi ça devait être dure de rester seul. Il se blâme pour avoir été si immature. Une larme coule puis une autre la suit. C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie retente. C'est sûrement JR se dit-il. Il lui avait promis de venir le voir. Il s'empresse d'essuyer ses larmes puis va ouvrir. Il découvre Minhyun.

**-Bonsoir Ren, tu fais quoi ? **

**-Ah...Minhyun. Rien de spécial. Vas-y entre. **

Minhyun entre puis dès qu'il met les pieds dans le salon, il découvre une pile de manga, il saisit un des mangas et demande :

**-Tu a passé ta soirée à lire des manga ? Et de plus des mangas pour filles ? **

Ren lui retire le manga de la main et répond :

**-C'est pour tuer le temps. C'est tout.**

**-Bien sure. **

Après un long moment de silence Minhyun reçoit un appel, il décroche et quelques minutes passé son expression de visage change. Il met la main à la bouche et se contente de répondre avec des "Oui". Il raccroche puis dit à Ren.

**-JR, il...**

**-Il a quoi ? **

**-Il...Il est...**Minhyun tente de finir sa phrase mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir.

Ren le secoue et demande :

**-Réponds! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? **

**-Il est parti avec des gens dangereux. C'est les frères d'une certaine Jessica. Il l'ont emmené et Aron n'arrive pas à le contacter. **

Ren tombe sur les genoux puis Minhyun l'aide à se relever et lui dit :

**-Viens, d'abord on va voir chez Aron. **

Ren hoche de la tête et suit Minhyun en direction de chez Aron. Il est choqué mentalement. Cela fait seulement quelques jours que ils sont ensemble sans problème et voilà que JR est entraîné dans un nouveau problème. Dans peu de temps, ils arrivent chez Aron. Ren pousse Minhyun sur le côté et prend Aron par les épaules et le secoue.

**-Il est où ? Avec qui il est parti ? Quand il est parti ? **

Aron enlève les mains du jeune blond et le tire dans la maison pour l'installer sur un canapé du salon. Une fois assis, il lui dit :

**-Ren, tout d'abord tu dois te calmer. D'accord ? **

**-Tu crois vraiment que je peux me calmer alors que JR est en danger! **

**-Je sais mais...**

**-Non, si on tarde il peut lui arriver quelque chose. Je vais aller le chercher.** Annonce alors Ren.

Il s'apprête alors à sortir de la maison afin d'aller chercher son amant et c'est à ce moment là que Minhyun lui barre le chemin.

**-Ren, avant de t'en aller tu veux bien me suivre ? **

Les poings de Ren sont serrés et ses yeux sont rouges alors Minhyun lui prend la main et l'emmène en direction du jardin.

**-Ferme tes yeux. **Lui dit-il.

**-Pourquoi ? **Demande Ren.

**-Tu verras. **

Ren s'exécute et ferme ses yeux. Aron lui dit alors :

**- Ouvre les à 10. 1,2,3...**

Pendant que Aron compte Ren se demande ce qu'il se passe. Son cœur bat rapidement et l'envie de savoir commence à prendre le dessus.

**-10!** S'exclame Aron.

Devant lui Minhyun et Aron font des feux d'artifice. Le plus âgé avance vers Ren et lui tend un bâton de feu d'artifice.

**-Que...**Dit Ren.

**-Prend le et viens t'amuser avec nous. **

**-Mais...**

Soudain on entend des bruits provenants de la cabane puis une voix :

**-Baekho! Regarde ce que tu as fais! **

Une voix que Ren connaît très bien, celle de JR. Il se précipite vers la cabane et ouvre la porte. A l'intérieur Baekho est en train de nettoyer le T-shirt de JR sur lequel il a versé sa boisson.

**-JR ? **

**-Ah Ren, tu vois...**

Ren se jette sur lui et le prend dans ses bras puis le serre de toute ses forces.

**-J'ai vraiment eu peur...JR, je ne voulais pas te perdre...**

JR met ses bras autours de lui et lui caresse les cheveux.

**-Je suis là maintenant...Ren..calme toi. **

Ils se séparent et leurs yeux se rencontrent. JR dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Ren sans même s'apercevoir que tous les yeux sont sur le couple. Soudain, Aron se met à tousser alors les deux amoureux brisent leur baiser.

**-Il est peut-être temps de s'amuser pour de vrai non ? **

**-Oui, c'est vrai. Allons-y. **Dit JR en regardant Ren.

Celui-ci hoche de la tête et suit ses amis à l'extérieur. Ils continuent à faire des feux d'artifice tout en souriant.

**-Aish...Minhyun regarde comment tu tiens ton bâton! Tu vas tuer quelqu'un comme ça.** Dit Aron.

**-Je le tiens bien! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi qui le tiens mal non? **

Aron s'approche de lui puis prend le bâton de ses mains et de son autre main il prend la main de Minhyun et lui montre comment il faut tenir le bâton correctement afin de ne pas blesser quelqu'un.

**-Maintenant c'est bon. **

Face à cela Minhyun reste un peu surpris. JR et Ren se regardent et sourient. Plus tard, après avoir dîné,les lycéens font une partie de carte.

**-JR! Tu as triché! **Annonce Ren.

**-Bwo ? J'ai jamais triché. C'est Baekho! Regarde il a une carte sous sa jambe**. Dit JR en pointant du doigt la carte concernée.

**-C'est pas la mienne celle là! **

Ils se regardent entre eux afin de trouver le propriétaire de la carte et donc le tricheur puis soudain Minhyun dit :

**-Elle est à moi. **

Tous le monde se tournent vers lui et disent en même temps :

**-Tricheur!**

**-C'est pas de ma faute. C'est Aron qui me l'a donné. **

**-Tricheur numéro 2. **Disent-ils maintenant à Aron.

Ils se mettent tous à rire et l'heure de dormir s'approche. Mais avant Baekho se lève et dit :

**-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. **

Tous arrêtèrent leurs actions et regardèrent Baekho.

**-Je voulais vous annoncer à quel point je suis heureux maintenant et que c'est grâce à vous. Vous m'avez accueilli comme personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait. C'est vrai, avant nos relations n'étaient pas si fort que ça mais maintenant ils le sont devenus. Je suis heureux d'être un ami précieux pour JR et Ren et je suis encore plus content d'avoir rencontré Aron et Minhyun. Si c'est possible j'aimerais que on reste ensemble le plus longtemps possible. Enfin, j'ai préparé une chanson pour vous. **

Les amis sont surpris et émus pour certains. Qui penser que Baekho était capable de dire de si belles paroles.

**-On t'écoute**. Annonce JR.

**-Je vais vous chanter ''Love you more'' de NU'EST. **

Il démarre la musique sur son téléphone et il se met à chanter. Pour la première fois ses amis découvrent son talent cacher qui est le chant. Il chante cette chanson avec tant d'émotion et cela peut se voir sur son visage et ses yeux dont une larme s'échappe. Une fois la chanson terminé, tous le monde le prend dans ses bras.

**-Tu es le meilleur. **Dit Ren.

**-Mec, tu as assuré. **Ajoute JR.

**-C'était parfait. **Déclare Minhyun.

**-Tu as vraiment du talent. **Dit Aron pour terminer.

Il essuie ses larmes puis remercient ses amis. Le reste de la soirée, les amis se racontent des histoires qui font peur donc deux des jeunes n'arrivent pas à dormir à leur place,et ces deux jeunes ne sont personne d'autre que Ren et Minhyun.

Le lendemain, Baekho se réveille en premier puis il se prépare et il décide d'aller réveiller ses amis. Il entre d'abord dans la première chambre qui est partagé par JR et Ren et il trouve alors JR et Ren sur le même lit. Ren a placé sa tête sur le torse de JR et celui-ci a une main posés sur la tête du blond et l'autre sur ses hanches. Un petit sourire naît sur les lèvres de Baekho et il se décide d'aller raconter tous cela à Minhyun cependant le brun n'est pas dans sa chambre alors il passe à la chambre suivante qui est donc celle de Aron. Et là ce fut le choque pour Baekho. Aron dort sur son lit tout en tenant Minhyun à côté de lui. Baekho ne peut s'empêcher d'exprimer sa stupéfaction en émettant un petit cri. De suite il ferme la porte et descend les marches tels un zombi. L'heure suivant Ren se réveille après s'être lavé il va réveiller JR.

**-Embrasse moi et je me réveillerais.** Dit-alors JR.

**-Non et dépêche-toi de te lever. Il est presque 10 heures tu sais ? **

**-Très bien. Je me lèverais alors que à midi. **

**-JR! **

**-Pas de baiser alors pas de JR qui se réveille. **

Ren mord sa lèvre inférieure puis s'approche de JR et après l'avoir retourné il l'embrasse cependant celui-ci ne le laisse pas partir et approfondit ce baiser matinal.

**-Maintenant réveille toi et va te laver. Je t'attend en bas.** Dit Ren.

Ren descend et émet un cri en voyant Baekho devant lui sans expression avec la bouche ouverte.

**-Ya! Qu'est ce tu fais ? **

Il ne reçoit pas de réponse.

**-Baekho ? **

Il commence à le secouer et bientôt celui-ci sursaute.

**-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? **Demande Ren.

**-Ah..C'est...Rien! Je suis juste encore un peu fatigué.** Ment Baekho.

**-Je vois. Bon je vais préparer un petit-déjeuner pour tous le monde. Tu m'aides ? **

Baekho accepte de l'aider et se rend avec lui dans la cuisine. Plus tard, tous le monde se rassemble dans la cuisine à cause de l'odeur de la nourriture. Aron se met alors à aider Ren tandis que JR et Minhyun continuent de dormir sur la table. Une fois le déjeuner servi, ils se réveillent et mangent. Ce déjeuner était étrange. Minhyun avait le visage rouge et pas seulement lui mais Aron aussi.

**-Vous allez bien vous deux ? **Demande Ren.

Baekho lève sa tête et regardent les deux personnes concernés.

**-Super bien! **Répondent-ils en chœur.

Seul Baekho connaît la vérité mais il décide de la cacher jusqu'à qu'ils se décident de l'avouer de leur propre bouche.

Midi approche et tous le monde rentrent chez eux. Une fois chez eux, JR se jette sur Ren et l'embrasse.

**-Ne me laisse pas partir d'accord ?** Demande Ren.

**-Jamais.** Répond JR.

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Ce sont des meilleurs amis aux yeux des autres et cela leur convient. Tant qu'il ne sont pas séparés de l'autre ils peuvent être considérés comme ils le veulent par les gens. Avec un seul but dans la vie, celui de rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, ils continuent leur vie de lycéens

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapître de cette fanfiction...Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps nécessaire pour la finir et le courage. Cependant, au moment où j'ai voulu abandonner cette fanfiction je me suis mis à relire mes reviews et j'ai vu le nombre de vue augmenter de temps à temps. Donc cela m'a donné le courage pour continuer d'écrire. Merci beaucoup! Je remercie tous le monde pour aimer ma fanfic malgré mes erreurs ''S'incline à 90 degrees'' J'ai aussi une chose très importante à vous dire, cette fanfiction sera suivi d'un chapître supplémentaire spécial, ce chapître n'est pas encore terminer alors soyez patients ;) Thank you and love you all!


End file.
